What the Future Shows (on hold)
by Melancholic-Lotus13
Summary: sequel to "What the Future Holds"
1. Reunion

**Whoo! SEQUEL! Please read the author's note at beginning and end in this chapter.**

 **Okay so this is the cast reacting to the shows. This will take me a while to finish since they're episodes. I will try my best to get the chapters up.**

* * *

Nightwolf nodded to herself stroking her chin. She smirked and snapped her fingers.

 **Berk**  
It's been a week since Hiccup awoke. They were all in the Great Hall when a dark purple light emitted.

 **Berserkers**  
Blah blah blah, dark purple light Dagur was gone and the island fell into a deep sleep.

 **Other**  
Three years future in the future, Viggo and Ryker are enveloped in a dark purple light, and their comrades fall asleep. Same thing happens with the Outcasts and Heather. **(Riders of Berk time.)**

 **With Nightwolf**  
The people of Berk immediately knew where they were while the Outcast, two dragon hunters, Dagur, and Heather were wondering what was going on.

A girl let out a laugh. This girl was fifteen with jet black hair, gray wolf ears, silver eyes, a light shade of bronze skin, a gray wolf tail, and black wings. She wore a gray tank top with the words "TRUST THE CLOAK" on it, light brown leggings, and brown boots. She had a green and gray mottled cloak. She wore a bronze Oakleaf around her neck. She smiled at the audience. "Welcome everyone!"

Hiccup jumped to his feet and hugged the girl who hugged back. He pulled back. "It's good to see you again Nightwolf. You look so different."

Nightwolf grinned. "Yeah, I know. It's what time does to you."

Viggo placed his hands behind his back. "Ah, would you care telling me where we are?"

Nightwolf glared at him canines showing as she scowled. "You're here to watch the future or in your case the past three years before you met Hiccup." Nightwolf said something in Latin to Hiccup who nodded and said no more going back to his father with Toothless standing beside him. "Which brings me to ask, what was the last thing that happened when you came here?"

Viggo grinned. "I was making my way back to my camp after defeating Hiccup."

Hiccup eyes widened before setting into a death glare.

Nightwolf nodded. "You guys know where to sit, except Riegan. You're to sit in the front with Viggo to your right, Ryker sit beside Viggo and Heather on the other side of Riegan. Riegan wave." Hiccup did so. "Daggur, you're beside Heather."

The Vikings were confused on why Nightwolf called Hiccup "Riegan," but they knew not to say anything. Viggo studied the boy. He looked quite familiar. Calculating forest green eyes, pale skin with a splash of freckles, and auburn hair. Hiccup whistled and Toothless came bounding over. Ryker and Daggur moved to get their weapons only to find them missing. Viggo, all the while, stood shock. That was a Night Fury. Hiccup's dragon. His thoughts were interrupted by the boy's protest as Toothless licked him. He watched as the boy laughed. He was comparing this fishbone to the boy who he had outsmarted. There were a few similarities, but he really hasn't seen that one MAJOR thing that would piece the puzzle together.

Daggur watched Hiccup play with the dragon in anger. He wanted to say something, but the way the strange girl was pointedly staring at him as if daring him to say something made him back out. Ryker just glared not putting the pieces together that that was Hiccup. Heather just didn't know what to think.

Nightwolf clapped her hands gaining everyone's attention. "Alright so the future shall start in a few seconds. Riegan, _dial eam_. _Et tamen est, non recordabor._ "

Hiccup nodded and Toothless laid his head on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup scratched his friend's ears. **_"She really doesn't want you to say anything does she?"_**

 ** _"She just wants it to be a surprise for some people. And I'm guessing it's those two, Viggo and Ryker. Why? I don't know."_** Hiccup said through the Zoolinguism. The Zoolinguism is the way dragons communicate, just in case you needed a refresher. Alongside the fact that the village doesn't know Hiccup's ability to speak with the dragons. Nightwolf hadn't given that part of their memories back. They'll just have to wait.

Nightwolf plopped on a couch to the end of the first row. "Alright the future for the Berkians and Berserkers and Heather. The past for Viggo and Ryker."

* * *

 **Okay so that's the first chapter. Um I'm going to tweak the shows a bit since it has to kind of go with the movie that I tweaked. Also anyone wants to help please do. The MAJOR thing that connects Hiccup to his future self. What should that be?**

 **Questions? Comments by all means.**

 **Translations:**  
 **dial eam: dial it down**  
 **et tamen est, non recordabor: they still do not remember.**

 **Okay so I'm going to update the first chapter on October 1, 2016. This way I can get the chapter be written well. And because I'm not evil like someone *cough* Rick Riordan *cough* ^~^**

 **Bye everyone!**


	2. How to start a dragon training academy

**I know I said I was going to update this on October 1 but I got bored and decided eh why not? READ AUTHOR'S NOTE v**

 **Also,** **I'm making things up. The Zoolinguism is a made up thing I came up with. If whatever you don't remember from an episode is probably because I tweaked the script to fit in with my original idea. I'm pretty sure that in the first book it said this. But since some forget I'm going to refresh your memories.**

 ** _Key:_**  
 ** _"Dragons/Hiccup dialogue"_**  
"Normal dialogue"  
 **"** ** _Dragons/Hiccup show dialogue_** **"**  
 _Thoughts_  
 **"** _Show dialogue_ **"**  
 **Actions on screen**

* * *

The audience watched cheerfully as the screen came on. Suddenly there was a crash and a yell. A flash of red and white fell from the ceiling onto Hiccup's lap. The girl had copper red hair, pale with freckles, green with gold flecks irises, red wings, and black lipstick. She wore a red hoodie with black stripes, black jeggings, a choker gray converse.

"Senpai!" the girl yelled.

Hiccup looked at the girl. "Siren?"

Siren looked down, face contorting into a smile. "Hey senpai! Sorry for the abrupt landing!"

Siren stood up meeting Nightwolf's silver orbs. "Siren, why were you on the ceiling?"

Siren grinned. "Spiderman. Spiderman."

Nightwolf facepalmed. "Siren, let's just watch the show.

 **Hiccup (v.o.):**  
 **"** _This is Berk. For generations, it was Viking against dragon. The battles were ferocious... then one day, everything changed._ **"**

Viggo watched intrigued. If this was Hiccup when he was younger then he can get him on his side that way it changes the future and he wouldn't have to worry about anything.

Siren threw a wad of paper at Viggo. "Dude, I brought you here to think of an evil plan, you dum. Wait," she got up searched the faces. "Alvin come up here. You sit in Heather's chair. Heather, you and Dagur move down one. Riegan if you want you can punch the two beside you."

Alvin let out a laugh. "This weak boy? He is just a fishbone!"

Stoick bawled his hand but knowing Hiccup he could handle it. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I think I'm good. My hand would break if I even tried. I mean seriously, he'll break a yak's back it he got on one. That poor yak. I'm not letting my hand go through that torture."

There were snickers from the Vikings. It was official, that was Hiccup when he was younger. Viggo smirked as he watched Alvin growl at the boy and Toothless snarled at the man.

"Guys the show." The two sent glares at each other and turned to face the screen. Stoick and the teens (plus Heather and Dagur) saw the man, Viggo, smirk. They were confused on why. Dagur just wanted to know why they kept calling Hiccup "Riegan".

 **Hiccup flies in on his Night Fury and best friend, Toothless.**

Viggo watched the boy's flying. It sure had improved. He's got the flying, the dragon, the looks, and the sarcasm. Viggo was a hundred percent sure that Riegan was Hiccup. Now only to get him to join the dragon hunters.

 **Hiccup (v.o.):**  
 **"** _I met Toothless, and together we've shown people here that instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them... live with them, even train them._ **"**

Dagur and the others (except Heather) that aren't from Berk scowled. Hiccup beamed and scratched Toothless.

 **They land on a sea stack where Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and their dragons are waiting for them.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Okay, guys. Best Trick Competition. Who's up first?_ **"**

"Me!" Snotlout yelled. People rolled their eyes.

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Uh..._ **"**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _Me!_ **"**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Actually, I think it's-_ **"**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _Me!_ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, GO!_ **"**

Viggo watched waiting for something that could help him bring Hiccup over to his side. Something to turn against the dragons. He also etched for a weakness amongst the riders. Ryker seemed to be getting it. The boy was the same nuisance that bother them. He scowled at the thought. An idea formed. Dagur glared at the screen. He would kill those beasts and call war upon Berk. Heather, well, she seemed quite in awe. She turned to Hiccup who was being block by the ginormous man and smiled at him who returned it. **(I don't know how to write Heather since it really didn't delve into her past much.)** Alvin scowled thinking of a plan to attack Berk.

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** ** _Hookfang you know what to do._** **"**

 **Hookfang**  
 **"** ** _Alright, Riegan._** **"**

The occupants gawked at the screen with wide eyes. The Berkians came out of their shock first as their memories of Hiccup's ability to speak with dragons came back. Viggo was in disbelief. Hiccup could speak with dragons, and it appears that he was well respected by the dragons.

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** ** _Just scare him don't kill him._** **"**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _Oh, don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I are gonna light the sky on-_ **"**

 **Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, plummets off the sea stack, scaring an unprepared Snotlout.**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _-FIRE! Oh, no!_ **"**

"Gah! I'm so going to kill you for that!"

Hiccup gave him an unflinching stare. "Be glad that I told him to only scare you." That was all he said as he turned to Toothless. **_"People these days."_**

Toothless let out his draconic laugh. **_"That boy had it coming for him."_**

Hiccup nodded.

 **Hookfang pulls off many stunts, scaring his already terrified Rider into almost wetting himself. Hookfang circles back around and lands back on the sea stack with a thud.**

 **Hookfang:**  
 **"** ** _Happy?_** **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** ** _If his ego was knocked down a peg then yeah, if not then oh well, thanks for trying._** **"**

Viggo watched quite impressed.

Toothless gave Hiccup a knowing look. **_"There's no way that that would happen."_**

Hiccup shrugged. **_"Worth a try."_**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _I'm alive...? I'm alive!_ **"**

 **The other Riders stare at him, blankly.**

Everyone stared blankly at the screen.

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _Of course I am._ **"**

Hiccup sighed. Hookfang tried.

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _It's my turn! Ready, Meatlug? Here we go!_ **"**

 **Fishlegs' Gronckle, Meatlug, takes off, flies around in a simple circle, then lands.**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Yes! New personal best!_ **"**

Cue incredulous looks.

 **Hookfang:**  
 **"** ** _You can't be serious."_**

 **Meatlug:**  
 **"** ** _At least I'm trying to keep my hatchling safe._** **"**

 **Toothless:**  
 **"** ** _Enough, both of you! Now apologize._** **"**

 **Meatlug and Hookfang:**  
 **"** ** _Sorry._** **"**

Toothless nodded. Meatlug and Hookfang looked at each other in apology.

Hiccup smiled at his friend.

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _My turn!_ **"**

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _No, my turn!_ **"**

"Guys, same dragon," Hiccup said annoyed.

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Guys, same dragon._ **"**

Everyone stared at him. "Okay look, that's me in the future. So of course I would be saying the same thing. So stop staring."

They did so. Viggo still couldn't find a good reason to get him over to his side. As if sensing his frustration, Toothless gave the man a confused look. **_"That man is getting frustrated over something."_**

 ** _"We'll keep an eye on him."_**

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _Oh, right._ **"**

 **Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch, take off, but then the Twins begin to argue on which way they should go.**

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _Go left!_ **"**

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _No, right!_ **"**

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _N-no, right!_ **"**

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _No, left!_ **"**

 **Barf and Belch:**  
 **"** ** _Reigan, Toothless!_** **"**

 **Toothless:**  
 **"** ** _Evasive maneuvers!_** **"**

 **They narrowly miss colliding into another sea stack. Barf and Belch suddenly fling the Twins off their necks and high into the air.**

Ruffnut and Tuffnut watched in awe. They couldn't wait to do that!

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _OH, NO! WHOA! THIS IS AWESOME AND SCARY! AAAH!_ **"**

 **Barf and Belch then catch the Twins before they can go splat, then fling them up, and back onto their necks. They then land on the sea stack.**

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _We almost died!_ **"**

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _Yeah, I know... go again?!_ **"**

Hiccup sighed. "Of course."

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Hey! It's my turn! You might wanna take notes. Let's go! Yah!_ **"**

 **Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, shoot off the sea stack, and fly down towards the ocean.**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Okay, Stormfly, tail flip!_ **"**

Hiccup and Toothless watched unimpressed.

 **Stormfly flips her tail into the water.**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Now twirl!_ **"**

 **The Nadder then barrel rolls, shooting forward.**

Hiccup and Toothless snorted. "It's called a barrel roll, not a twirl."

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Quick, upwards spiral!_ **"**

 **They finish their routine with a final spin, high into the air.**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Alright, Stormfly!_ **"**

 **Stormfly:**  
 **"** ** _I know I'm amazing._** **"**

Hiccup smirked.

"Do you have a problem?" Astrid inquired annoyed.

Hiccup smiled. "Keep watching."

 **As she lands back on the sea stack, the other Riders congratulate her performance.**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _Yeah, but can you do it without the dragon?_ **"**

 **She responds to him with a good, hard punch to his shoulder.**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _Ow!_ **"**

 **Astrid then turns and gestures to Hiccup, meaning it's now his turn.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Looks like we've got our work cut out for us there, bud._ **"**

"Why do I have a feeling that he wins?" Ruff said looking quite puzzled.

The gang stared at her. Her brother said, "Uh did you just ask that?"

Ruffnut facepalmed. "Of course. What was I thinking?"

Hiccup smiled slightly. "It's fine, Ruff."

 **Toothless makes a vertical takeoff, then dives down the sea stack, right to the ocean. Hiccup pulls up at the last second, and shoots forward at breakneck speed. The two boys skillfully swerve in and out through the maze of sea stacks before coming across two conjoined rocks.**

Everyone watched in awe at the duo's synchronization. Hiccup was grinning like an idiot and was bouncing in his seat.

 **As soon as they get close enough, Hiccup unhooks his metal leg, and jumps onto the bridge between the two rocks, while Toothless glides under. Hiccup runs across the rocky bridge, then jumps onto Toothless on the other side.**

"Yes! Bud, we finally got it right!" Hiccup smiled crazily. Toothless nodded smiling. Alvin watched the boy and the dragon with amused filled eyes but a stoic face.

 **The boy and the Dragon rocket towards the sky, leaving the other Riders amazed and awestruck. Toothless then shoots out multiple plasma blasts, which explode like fireworks. It's obvious who won the competition.**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _They're still the best._ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Another win. Good job, bud._ **"**

Toothless let out his version of laughter. **_"We'll always be the best."_**

 ** _"Toothless, stop."_** Hiccup facepalmed.

Heather saw this. "Ah, you okay?"

"Yeah, Toothless being his prideful self." Hiccup smiled and scratched his dragon. "But I wouldn't change him for the world."

 **Hiccup and Toothless fly back to the village.**

 **Hiccup (v.o.)**  
 **"** _Yep, dragons. Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we made peace with them. Unfortunately, dragons are still, well, dragons._ **"**

"I have a bad feeling." Hiccup groaned.

Some groaned.

 **When the two friends land in the village, they see chaos. This includes a yak being chased by a Gronckle, a couple of Terrible Terrors stealing chicken from a woman, a Deadly Nadder who refuses to leave a man's roof, a Monstrous Nightmare stealing a sack of apples from another man, and another Deadly Nadder chasing a group of chickens, running under a clothesline, and stealing a woman's underwear in the process.**

 **Viking Woman #1:**  
 **"** _Bad dragon! Let go of my food! Drop it, pesky dragon! Dragons!_ **"**

 **Terror:**  
 **"** ** _Sorry, but we're hungry and now we don't have to give anything to the queen!_** **"**

Those not from Berk wondered what the terror meant.

 **Viking Man #1:**  
 **"** _Get off my roof, you pest!_ **"**

 **Nadder:**  
 **"** ** _But it's comfy and I want to sleep!_** **"**

 **Viking Man #2:**  
 **"** _Let go of that! These are my apples!_ **"**

 **Nightmare:**  
 **"** ** _I'm hungry!_** **"**

 **Viking Woman #2:**  
 **"** _Give me back my dainties, dragon!_ **"**

 **Nadder:**  
 **"** ** _Sorry!_** **"**

"Yeah, you can't expect all dragons to be tamed. It's in their nature." Hiccup chuckled nervously. "Plus, they're still getting used to living without that dreadful queen."

 **Suddenly, the villagers start scattering and running for cover.**

 **Viking Man #3:**  
 **"** _Incoming!_ **"**

 **Viking Man #4:**  
 **"** _Look out!_ **"**

 **Viking Man #3:**  
 **"** _Dragon poo!_ **"**

 **Hundreds of dragons are now flying over the village, relieving themselves, creating a "poop shower".**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Ew, gross, gross, gross, gross! Oh, poop! Oh, that's disgusting!_ **"**

Everyone chuckled at the boy's antics even Viggo couldn't help but smirk. Hiccup usually was so wind up it was nice to see this side of him.

 **Hiccup backs up, avoiding the poop until he walks in-between two men, Mulch and Bucket, who are using their shields as makeshift umbrellas.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Hey, Mulch. Hey, Bucket. Sorry about the, uh-_ **"**

 **Bucket:**  
 **"** _Every day at three. They're regular at least. A tip of the cap._ **"**

 **Mulch:**  
 **"** _Better than the days when it was "kill or be killed". Hey, we've got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give the boy the cod._ **"**

 **Bucket hold up an empty sack with a torn out bottom.**

 **Bucket:**  
 **"** _I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Um, no, uh, actually, Bucket, I-I'm afraid the, uh-_ **"**

 **A Terrible Terror walks away with the cod.**

 **Terror**  
 **"** ** _Yummy cod!_** **"**

 **Hiccup (v.o)**  
 **"** _Most of us here on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never accept the dragons and will do anything to drive them away._ **"**

 **It's now nighttime. On the outskirts of the village, there's a small house. Inside, is the sleeping figure of a grumpy old man, Mildew. Suddenly, the roof of his house shakes, waking him up. He then walks outside to find a Gronckle sleeping and snoring on his roof.**

"Again with the bad feeling." He looked at Siren and Nightwolf. "Does this-"

"Nope. You'll be feeling it all day." She snapped her fingers and snacks and drinks appeared.

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _Dragons. I should've known._ **"**

 **He holds up a half-eaten cabbage from his field.**

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _Helps himself to my roof and my cabbage._ **"**

 **He turns around and stares in horror. A bunch of Gronckles have devoured all the cabbages in his field.**

 **Gronkle**  
 **"** ** _It's the old guy, Riegan told us about! Fly away!_** **"**

Hiccup snickers turned into fits of laughter. "Son?"

"S-sorry. Just hilarious. Ignore me."

"What did you tell them about me?"

Hiccup was on the ground rolling with tears streaming as he continued to laugh.

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _My whole field! Gone! That tears it, Fungus._ **"**

 **Mildew grabs his helmet, staff, and sheep, then walks towards the village with a scowl on his face.**

 **The next day, Stoick is giving orders to the other Vikings.**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Stand the elk up in the back. The fishing boats just came in with a big catch._ **"**

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _Stoick!_ **"**

"Oh, Odin have mercy on me."

 **Mildew walks over to Stoick.**

 **Gobber:**  
 **"** _Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day._ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _You picked a bad time, Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming._ **"**

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _It's the dragons again. Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men._ **"**

 **Gobber:**  
 **"** _Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town?_ **"**

"Burn, bitch!" Hiccup covered his mouth and hid behind Toothless.

A Typhoomerang shot a blast at Mildew who dove to the ground, muttering curses.

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _Ah, very well, make your jokes. Meanwhile these dragons upend our village carts! Turn people's houses into piles of rubble!_ **"**

 **Viking Man #4:**  
 **"** _Mildew's right!_ **"**

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _They even disturb an old man's rest! Can't you see these bags under me eyes?_ **"**

 **Viking Man #5:**  
 **"** _Go on, Mildew!_ **"**

Hiccup snorted. "He's right, he's hideous."

 **Gobber:**  
 **"** _He's right, he's hideous._ **"**

The occupants laughed.

"You two really need to stop. That's just creepy," said Astrid.

Hiccup and Gobber gaped at her. "Do you really think I like to think like him? I, at least, want to keep my sanity/insanity."

The mentor and apprentice stared horrified at one another. Viggo and Alvin raised an eyebrow at the two's relationship. It was quite strange.

Hiccup smirked. "We may think alike sometimes, but he would never be able to speak nine different languages and have an IQ as high as mine."

Gobber glared at the boy.

Stoick just stared at his boy with pride then frowned. "Wait, what languages do you know?"

"Um, Latin, Spanish, French, Italian, Swedish, Finnish, Japanese, Chinese, and Greek. Plus Norse, I can speak a total of ten languages. Though, I do love speaking Latin more than the others."

Viggo's eyebrows rose. He never knew how intelligent the boy was. "Wait, so how old are you?"

"Fifteen. Why?"

"You're extraordinarily intelligent for your age," said Viggo. "And being brought up by buffoons that is quite an amazing feat."

Hiccup shrugged. "Thanks I guess. I was self taught, well, except my forging skills and languages, the forging was all Gobber and the languages was Gothi and Trader Johan. Well, some anyway."

They just gaped at the boy in awe.

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _These are wild and unpredictable beasts!_ **"**

All the dragons growled. Hiccup was going to get up but Toothless held him back and must've said something to him, for Hiccup chuckled darkly at the thought and sent an evil smirk at the old man who gulped.

"Mildew, as much as I hate you, I'd run if I were you. Hiccup may be scary when alone, but with a Night Fury working with him. You need to run." Gobbler warned.

Tuffnut frowned. "What did he do?"

"Lad, you don't want to know." Gobber shuddered.

Viggo paled. "He's right. Hiccup has destroyed many of my ships and interfere with my plans. All for the love of dragons and he's only eighteen, I'd hate to see what he would do if you personally mess with him."

Hiccup smirked evilly. "I'm looking forward to my plans."

Many villagers paled.

 **Viking Man #6:**  
 **"** _Right you are!_ **"**

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _They even cracked this man's skull! Like an egg._ **"**

 **Bucket:**  
 **"** _Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled! Over easy! Poached!_ **"**

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _You need to put those dragons in cages!_ **"**

"Yep, you're dead."

 **Viking Man #7:**  
 **"** _I agree!_ **"**

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _If you don't, they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village!_ **"**

 **As the angry crowd continues to yell, Hiccup tries to intervene and calm everyone down.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _They don't mean any harm. They're just dragons being dragons._ **"**

"I doubt anyone is going to listen."

Alvin looked at the boy. "Why do you say that?"

"If it doesn't say then I'll tell you."

Stoick glared at Alvin for talking to his son.

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Look, Mildew, if there's a problem I'll deal with it._ **"**

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _Oh, there is a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it._ **"**

 **Later, in Hiccup's house, Stoick is discussing the dragon problem with Gobber.**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _We can't just let dragons run wild like they own the place. Hey, we could put up signs!_ **"**

 **Gobber:**  
 **"** _Signs? For dragons?_ **"**

"He has a point," Tuffnut said.

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _No! For the people._ **"**

 **Gobber:**  
 **"** _Signs? For Vikings? We're not big readers, Stoick._ **"**

"Another excellent point." Ruffnut added.

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza._ **"**

 **Gobber:**  
 **"** _Nets? You do know they breathe fire?_ **"**

"Dad, now you're just getting desperate."

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _I know very well they breath fire, Gobber. Maybe Mildew was right. We have to figure something-_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _No, no, wait, Dad. What if I deal with the dragons?_ **"**

They thought about it. He was technically half dragon so why not?

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _You?_ **"**

"And nothing changes."

"You'll be saying that quite a lot," commented Nightwolf.

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Who else? If anyone can control them, I can. I'm the best man for the job._ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _You're not a man yet, Hiccup._ **"**

Now that his suspicions were confirmed, Ryker jumped to his feet ready to kill the boy. He reached for his weapon only to come empty handed.

"Looking for this?" Nightwolf called dangling his sword.

"Give it."

"Hmm, now why would I do that?"

"So I can kill the boy and save us the misery brought by that boy."

"You're not going anywhere near him," said Stoick.

Hiccup sighed standing up. "Look, you harm dragons of course I would bring misery. I wouldn't attack people without reason. Now, sit down and watch or else Toothless will have fried human for supper."

 ** _"Ew, gross."_**

 ** _"It's called pretend, bud."_**

 ** _"I knew that."_**

Ryker looked at the boy and scowled. Viggo needed a way to get the boy to his side but he couldn't think of anything.

Dagur spoke up. "Why did you keep calling him 'Riegan'?"

"That way Ryker wouldn't stir up trouble at the beginning of the show."

Dagur and everyone who was confused nodded.

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Not if you don't give me the chance to be!_ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Fair enough, you'll have your chance... starting tomorrow._ **"**

Astrid looked over at the heir. "Another bad feeling?"

He nodded.

 **The next day, Hiccup is walking through the village, ready to begin dragon-wrangling.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Okay, gang, there's gonna be some changes around here._ **"**

"Ah, not really." Nightwolf cringed at the reminder.

 **He spots a woman fending off a Deadly Nadder that's trying to take the basket of bread she's holding.**

 **Viking Woman #3:**  
 **"** _Get out! Shoo! For the last time, get your nose out of my bread!_ **"**

 **Nadder**  
 **"** ** _But I'm starving!_** **"**

 **Hiccup runs over to the woman and dragon.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Hold on, I'll help you! Just... no!_ **"**

 **He places his hand on the Nadder's nose, and the dragon instantly calms down.**

"Wow!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Alright._ ** _Just calm down and I'll get you something to eat._** **"**

 **Suddenly, a crash is heard which startles the Nadder. He turns around to see a Gronckle chasing a group of chickens, knocking over carts in the process. As it runs by, the Deadly Nadder chases after it.**

 **Nadder**  
 **"** ** _Chicken!_** **"**

"Oh, great."

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Okay..._ **"**

 **He then sees another Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare fighting near a sheep farm, setting some of the sheep on fire and causing them to scatter. Hiccup begins to panic.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Toothless, stop that fight! I'll put out the sheep!_ **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _On it!_** **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Okay, okay... whoa!_ **"**

 **Hiccup runs into the plaza, right into the middle of even more chaos than yesterday.**

"Why do the gods hate me?"

 **Viking Man #8:**  
 **"** _Get out! Get back here with my cart!_ **"**

 **Viking Man #9:**  
 **"** _Enough of these dragons!_ **"**

"Where are you guys at?" Hiccup asked only getting shrugs as a response.

 **The other Riders are watching the whole thing on an abandoned catapult.**

"Thanks a lot guys. Love the assistance!"

"You're welcome!" They replied.

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _What's he doing?_ **"**

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _Uh, I think he's helping the dragons break stuff._ **"**

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _Cool!_ **"**

 **Hiccup tries to put out a flaming sheep, but the sheep just hops right over him, knocking him over.**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Wow, he could really use our help._ **"**

"Thank you!"

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _We'll get to it._ **"**

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _In a minute._ **"**

"I take it back."

 **He finally manages to put out one of the sheep.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Sorry about that._ **"**

 **Suddenly, hundreds of dragons begin flying over the village. You know what that means...**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _And... it's three o'clock._ **"**

 **Hiccup doesn't have time to run for cover as dragon poop comes falling down towards him.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Oh, no..._ **"**

Hiccup gagged and cringed.

 **It's now nighttime, and Hiccup is on his bed, trying to relax his sore body.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Oh, everything hurts..._ **"**

 **He lifts his prosthetic leg.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _...even this._ **"**

"Is that possible?" Ruffnut asked.

"I'm still getting used to having a prosthetic."

 **Astrid (o.s.)**  
 **"** _Hiccup?_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Astrid? Perfect. I don't look too beat-up, do I?_ **"**

 **Toothless gives him a pity smile.**

 **Toothless:**  
 **"** ** _No, not really._** **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Oh, great. Dragon pity._ **"**

"Yeah, that really doesn't help."

 ** _"But at least I try."_**

"You sure do bud."

 **Astrid walks into his room.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Hey, Astrid. What a nice surprise!_ **"**

"I just love how you talk with your hands and when there's more emotion in what you're saying the more you talk with them," said Nightwolf.

"Haha, yeah once I slapped myself in the face after one of my rants."

"Oh, I know how that feels."

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _So, how was your day?_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Uh, uneventful. Hung around the plaza. You know..._ **"**

"Why am I such a horrible liar?"

People shrugged.

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Yeah, I do know. We saw you out there. It's hard to believe you're still standing._ **"**

 **Hiccup gives up the act and flops down onto his bed.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** Ugh...! I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month. **"**

"That's great!" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 **Stoick (o.s.)**  
 **"** _Hiccup!_ **"**

"Oh no."

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Hiccup, what's going on out there? The plaza looks like a war zone._ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _I know it looks bad..._ **"**

 **Astrid: (Whispering)**  
 **"** _Really bad._ **"**

"Not helping!"

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Yeah, but this is only Phase One of my master plan._ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Oh, so you do have a plan?_ **"**

"Oh my gods! You believed that!"

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _I do... of course I do! It's very complex. Lots of drawings, several moving parts. Yeah, it's, uh, pretty wild._ **"**

"You don't have one, do you?"

"Nope."

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Uh-huh. Well, this better be real. Because Mildew's stirred up the whole island. And if you don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads._ **"**

The dragons growled. **_"They better not."_**

 **Toothless starts to worry at that comment.**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Riegan?_** **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Don't worry, bud. Your head's not going anywhere._ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _You do realize there are, like, a bazillion dragons out there and only one of you? I hope you really do have a plan._ **"**

 **The next morning, Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders are gathered with their dragons in the old arena.**

"Why are you there, lad?"

Hiccup facepalmed. "It's best to keep watching."

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _That's your plan? Train dragons?_ **"**

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _Here? Where we used to kill them?_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Right... because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available_ **."**

"Hiccup-"

"Keep watching."

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Actually, the dragons do seem a little nervous._ **"**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _That's because they're very sensitive. Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here. We try not to talk about it._ **"**

"Um, how do you know that?"

"I don't know."

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _It's amazing your dad just gave us the arena._ **"**

"It is quite amazing."

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Well, it would be, if he did, yeah, but, he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about._ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Wait, so we're going behind your father's back?_ **"**

Eyes gazed at the young heir.

"Stoick, you better get used to this."

"He's going to go behind my back a lot, isn't he?"

"Yup."

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _There you go, talking about it! Uh... alright. Everybody, here's the thing. The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village... we've gotta do something about that_ **."**

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _Got it! Help dragons blow things up! We can totally do that._ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _No. I believe I said-_ **"**

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _Here's how we're gonna do it: First, we make them really, really angry._ **"**

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _No problem. We anger everybody._ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _No, you guys, this is serious! Mildew wants all of our dragons caged. And I don't know about you, but that's not okay with me._ **"**

"Oh, no. Serious Hiccup," said Siren.

Heather looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Once Hiccup is serious you have to listen or else he'll do things his own way."

"Even if it means doing it without help," added Nightwolf.

Stoick looked at his son.

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _You're right. She's sorry._ **"**

 **Ruffnut glares at her brother.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Okay, then. Next problem: The dragons are eating everything in sight. Now, when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have, you can get him to drop it by giving him a little scratch just below the chin._ **"**

 **As he explains this, he holds up a loaf of bread, which Toothless takes from him. He then gets Toothless to drop the bread by scratching his chin, which the dragon enjoys.**

Hiccup scratched Toothless under the chin much to the dragon's pleasure. He went down a bit and Toothless collapsed in heap. Hiccup stared at the Night Fury before awkwardly patting him.

Stormfly nudged Hiccup for a scratch which he obliged.

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _Ehneneneneuh! Maybe that works for you and Toothless, but Hookfang and me? We do things a little different._ **"**

 **Snotlout takes the bread from Hiccup, then tosses it to Hookfang, who catches it in his mouth.**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _When I want this big boy to do something I just get right in his face and- DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?_ **"**

 **Annoyed, Hookfang drops the bread, then grabs Snotlout in his mouth, leaving just his legs visible.**

Spitelout facepalmed and groaned. Hookfang groaned. **_"Out of all the Vikings, I get the obnoxious one. Riegan why?"_**

Hiccup shrugged.

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _See? He dropped it._ **"**

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _Heh heh. Should we help him?_ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Yeah, in a minute._ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Alright. We've got a lot of training to do, but together, we can keep these dragons under control._ **"**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _Uh... can somebody do that chin-scratchy thing? Hello? You guys still there?_ **"**

Hiccup snickered.

 **The Teens walk through a surprisingly dragon-less part of town.**

"Uh . . ." Hiccup bit his lip.

Everyone groaned. "Another bad feeling?"

Hiccup nodded.

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Huh. No dragons._ **"**

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _That was easy._ **"**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _Lunch?_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _That's weird. If the dragons aren't here, where are they?_ **"**

 **A distant explosion is heard, along with scattered screams. Suddenly, a mushroom cloud appears near the food storage house.**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Something tells me that way._ **"**

 **Viking Man #9:**  
 **"** _Ow! Stop it! Give me that- that's mine!_ **"**

 **The Dragon Riders finally arrive at the scene, where what was once the food storage house is now a pile of smoking splinters. They also see the Riders' dragons eating all the fish from storage.**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Stormfly?_ **"**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _Hookfang?_ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _They've eaten everything! We've got nothing left for the freeze!_ **"**

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _I warned you Stoick. But did you listen to me? No. You put a bunch of teenagers in charge! Now look what the dragons have done! Caging is too good for those beasts._ **"**

Hiccup glared at the old man. He took out his dagger.

A yelp made everyone turn to Mildew. A dagger stuck out near his head. The dragons were laughing at the man's scared face. Hiccup was cleaning his nails uninterested. He looked up at the audience and saw them staring at him. "Oh, Mildew, you found my dagger. I've been looking for that!"

Nightwolf skipped over and got it then happily skipped back over to Hiccup.

"What? I work in a forge, it can get quite boring so I throw my dagger or some weapons for fun," said Hiccup nonchalantly. "Stop staring at me!"

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Dad, I swear I can fix this. We- we were just starting to-_ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Enough, Hiccup! How can I trust you to control all the dragons, when you couldn't even control your own?_ **"**

Hiccup glared.

 **He gestures to Toothless, who was digging into a basket of fish.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Oh, Toothless..._ **"**

 ** _"I'm sorry, Riegan."_**

"It's fine, Toothless. You were probably hungry."

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it._** **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Butcket! Mulch! Man the boats! We need another catch!_ **"**

 **Mulch:**  
 **"** _It's too late, Stoick. It took us six months to catch all that fish._ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Don't tell me it's too late! We've got to try!_ **"**

 **Mulch:**  
 **"** _Of course we do! Uh, don't tell the Chief it's too late. You're always so negative!_ **"**

 **Bucket:**  
 **"** _I don't know what it is with me._ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Dad, please! You gotta listen to me. I know dragons better than-_ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Not now, Hiccup. I have a village to feed. The dragons have done enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand?_ **"**

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _Bah! You can't just cage these dragons! You need to send them away now!_ **"**

 **Viking Man #10:**  
 **"** _Stoick, Mildew's right!_ **"**

 **Viking Man #11:**  
 **"** _Get 'em out of here!_ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _You're right, Mildew. We'll cage them tonight, and in the morning, Hiccup will send them off the island. I'm sorry, son._ **"**

"What?" Hiccup yelled. "Y-you - agh! It's not even worth it."

Toothless crooned sadly.

"You know, last time I checked Mildew isn't the Cheif. So why are you following him?" Nightwolf looked at the village with raised eyebrows and turned back around after getting no answer. "Hic?"

Hiccup looked up, murder blazed in his dark green eyes causing some people to flinch. "Yes?"

"Need help with your plan?"

Toothless and him look at each other then at Nightwolf and Siren. "Yes." Hiccup grinned his evil grin causing many to shudder. Who knew what was going up in that head of his. Viggo smirked maybe there was a chance to get him to join the dragon hunters. **(There's something flawed there. Dragon** ** _HUNTERS_** **that should give you a hint.)**

 **The Teens are gathered in the Great Hall with sad looks on their faces.**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _I can't believe we have to send them away!_ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _It's gonna be weird. I got used to seeing Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning._ **"**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet. Who's gonna do that now?!_ **"**

 **Ruffnut tries to lighten the mood.**

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _I volunteer Tuffnut!_ **"**

 **Tuffnut's too sad to care.**

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _Whatever. What time should I be there?_ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Come on, guys. Let's get this over with._ **"**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _This is the worst day of my life! We're never gonna see our dragons again!_ **"**

 **The Riders get up from their seats, then head to the arena to lock up their dragons.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _We can't let that happen! Toothless is the best friend I've ever had_ **."**

 **Mildew (o.s) (Mock regret):**  
 **"** _Oh, Toothless, I'm gonna miss you so much..._ **"**

Hiccup shot to his feet and was about to attack him when Toothless pounced on Hiccup. **_"It's not worth it!"_**

 ** _"Toothless is right, young hatchling."_** Meatlug nudged his hand.

Hiccup nodded reluctantly still glaring at the old man.

The village didn't know how to react. Dagur seemed to be proud that Hiccup was finally standing up for himself. His little brother is finally growing up.

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _You know what your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained. But a dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature. And nature always wins._ **"**

 **Before Toothless could attack him out of anger, the Great Hall doors open, letting in a cold chill that makes the fireplace go out. Toothless decides to help by relighting the fire with a plasma blast.**

 **Viking Woman #2:**  
 **"** _Oh! Thank you, Toothless!_ **"**

 **This gives Hiccup an idea.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _You know what? Mildew is absolutely right! Come on, bud!_ **"**

"And Hiccup's gone insane!" Snotlout said.

"Hey! I've always been insane!" Viggo raised an eyebrow at him. "It's an ongoing joke that we started the last time we were here."

He nodded.

Hiccup then grinned. "I have a good feeling."

"Finally!" The whole village yelled.

 **The rest of the Riders fly towards the arena and say goodbye to their beloved friends.**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _Goodbye, Hookfang._ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _I'm sorry, Stormfly. Now go._ **"**

 **She points her torch to the arena gates, to which Stormfly and the other dragons sadly walk through.**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _Ugh. Feels like big, sharp teeth are tearing at this thing in my chest._ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking._ **"**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl!_ **"**

Nightwolf and Siren growled. "What was that?"

Snotlout gulped. Tuffnut and Ruffnut snickered.

 **The gates begin to close, saddening both the dragons and the Riders. Suddenly, Hiccup's voice is heard.**

 **Hiccup (o.s.)**  
 **"** _Don't close it!_ **"**

 **He lands Toothless near the gates, then grabs the lever to open them back up.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _We are not locking them up._ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** What happened? Did you change your father's mind? Or are we going behind his back again...? **"**

Astrid glared at Hiccup. "Yeah, Hiccup which one is it?"

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Uh... one of those. Look. The dragons are gonna do what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it!_ **"**

 **The next day, Mulch and Bucket are trying to catch fish.**

 **Mulch:**  
 **"** _Ah, the nets are empty again._ **"**

 **Bucket:**  
 **"** _Did I eat them already? Did I enjoy it? Oop- am I being too negative?_ **"**

 **Snotlout and Hiccup fly over to the boat.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Snotlout, scare us up some dinner!_ **"**

 **Bucket:**  
 **"** _Dragon attack!_ **"**

 **Hookfang dives into the ocean, scaring the fish and herding them into the fishing nets.**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _WHOO-HOO!_ **"**

 **Mulch:**  
 **"** _Hey! Thanks, dragon!_ **"**

 **Hookfang**  
 **"** ** _You're welcome, Mulch!_** **"**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _THAT'S RIGHT! THAT JUST HAPPENED!_ **"**

 **Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs fly toward Mildew's field, where the old man is trying to plant more cabbage.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Come on! Follow me!_ **"**

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _Huh?_ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Afternoon, Mildew!_ **"**

 **Astrid uses Stormfly's tail to dig into the soil, while Hiccup flies down to pour cabbage seeds into the ground-up dirt.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Three o'clock! Time for the fertilizer!_ **"**

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _Fertili-?_ **"**

 **Hundreds of dragons begin flying over Mildew's field, Fishlegs and Meatlug joining them.**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Okay, Meatlug, let 'er rip!_ **"**

 **Meatlug and the rest of the dragons begin pooping onto the field, providing a good fertilizer to help grow Mildew's cabbage.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Smile, Mildew! We just saved you three months of work!_ **"**

 **In the forest, the Twins are using Barf and Belch's explosions to scare a sounder of wild boars. Once they run out of the forest, Hiccup herds them all into the village's slaughterhouse.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _That's the way to do it!_ **"**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Whoo-hoo! That was awesome!_ **"**

Stoick watched this all with pride. Hiccup was acting like a true leader.

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _How did you know that was gonna work?_ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Because they're dragons, and they're gonna do what dragons do. We just have to work with them and not against them. You know who we should actually be thanking-?_ **"**

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _There they are, Stoick! Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me._ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _No. This is not what I asked for._ **"**

The teens groaned and looked pained. They were just getting used to having dragons.

 **The Teens are now all gathered in the arena, when Stoick and Gobber approach them. This doesn't bode well.**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Oh, no! What's Stoick gonna do to us?_ **"**

 **Ruffnut:**  
 **"** _I'm too pretty for jail!_ **"**

 **Tuffnut:**  
 **"** _Ha, where'd you hear that?_ **"**

Nightwolf punched Tuffnut. "Don't listen to him, Ruff. You're beautiful."

Ruffnut smiled.

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _You all disobeyed my orders... and there will be consequences._ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _I told you we were gonna get in trouble. Ugh, you never listen to me!_ **"**

"Hiccup doesn't listen to anyone what made you think that he'd listen to you?"

"I do listen, I just don't follow. I like to do things my own way."

 **Hiccup steps up, ready to take full responsibility.**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me._ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Nope. You all had a hand in this._ **"**

"But that's because I forced them to! Don't let them be punished for something _I_ did!"

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _Oh this is going to be great, Fungus. It's about to get ugly._ **"**

Hiccup coughed. "More like uglier."

"Ooh!"

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _You took over this place without asking. You released the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here. That's why I-_ **"**

 **Gobber:**  
 **"** _You're getting a Dragon Training Academy!_ **"**

"Wha?"

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _Wha-?_ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Gobber! I wanted to tell them!_ **"**

 **The Teens' confusion and shock is replaced by relief and happiness.**

 **Gobber:**  
 **"** _I'm sorry. You're right. Go ahead._ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Well, you told most of it!_ **"**

 **Gobber:**  
 **"** _You can tell him the part about how proud you are of them!_ **"**

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _GOBBER!_ **"**

Everyone snickered the two pair of friends were hilarious.

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Hiccup- well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This Dragon Training Academy is for you._ **"**

 **He opens the cages inside the new Academy, releasing all the Teens dragons.**

 **Snotlout:**  
 **"** _Hookfang! My buddy!_ **"**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Hey, Stormfly! I missed you so much!_ **"**

 **Fishlegs:**  
 **"** _Meatlug! Oh, who's Daddy's little baby? Oh, who's Daddy's little..._ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Hey, bud!_ **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Riegan!_** **"**

 **Mildew:**  
 **"** _Oh, I'll get those dragons yet._ **"**

Hiccup glared. "Get near them, you die. Touch them, you die. Try anything, you die. Try to kill them . . ." he trailed off.

". . . I die?" Mildew finished.

Hiccup nodded.

Viggo was quite shocked at this. He knew Hiccup was protective over dragons but he didn't know it went down to that. He let out an involuntary shudder.

 **Stoick:**  
 **"** _Now all you have to do is train 'em._ **"**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **"** _Not a problem, Dad. After all, I've got him._ **"**

 **Astrid (o.s.)**  
 **"** _Ah-hem?_ **"**

 **Hiccup (o.s.)**  
 **"** _And... them, too._ **"**

 **During the closing narration, Hiccup is drawing his friends with their dragons,**

"Seriously your drawings are so awesome!"

"Thank you."

 **Meatlug is licking a sleeping Fishlegs' feet, and a sleeping Astrid's window flies open, revealing Stormfly, ready to start the day.**

 **Hiccup (v.o.)**  
 **"** _Dragons can't change who they are. But who would want them to? Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures._ **"**

 **Hookfang and Meatlug are hanging the new sign on the new Academy: The Berk Dragon Training Academy.**

 **Astrid:**  
 **"** _Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that._ **"**

"So do I." The teens chorused.

 **Hiccup (v.o.)**  
 **"** _And as long as it takes me, I am going to learn everything there is to know about them. Wouldn't you?_ **"**

"That's the end! Ready for y'alls adventures?"

"Yes!" Hiccup called grinning mad. Toothless slapped him with his tail.

 ** _"Riegan calm down."_**

 ** _"Sorry! Just very excited."_**

Toothless rolled his eyes. **_"Yeah, we can tell."_**

Hiccup shrugged. "You love me."

 ** _"Sometimes I wonder why."_**

Hiccup scratched his friend. "Whatever."

* * *

 **There y'all have it the first episode. Was it good? Did you like the reactions? Comments and questions you know where.**


	3. Viking for Hire

**Just want to thank everyone who takes their time to read my stories. Oh yes, someone mentioned that Hiccup is quite aggressive. Well, you have to keep in mind that he is in fact part dragon. He is only aggressive if someone who he cares deeply for is threatened. This causing him to be angered and having to act a bit brutally not much but enough to get the pint across. Also who doesn't like a little Mildew bashing?**

 **Oh, yes, uh, Valka shall return soon I promise. Sorry for forgetting to put her in the same room, but she will return don't know when and I'm doing all the episodes so it will be a while for this book to become complete.**

 ** _Key:_**  
 ** _"Dragons/Hiccup dialogue"_**  
"Normal dialogue"  
 **"** ** _Dragons/Hiccup show dialogue_** **"**  
 _Thoughts_  
 **"** _Show dialogue_ **"**  
 **Actions on screen**

* * *

 **EXT. NORTH SEA - DAWN**  
 **We fly over a Viking ship in the middle of the sea.**

 **HICCUP (V.O)**  
 **"** _Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs._ **"**

"What's with you and narrating?"

Hiccup shrugged having no idea. And Hiccup having no idea is so bad that it rivals with him being bored. Remember kids, a bored Hiccup is a bad Hiccup. Run for your lives.

 **STOICK shouts from the rear of the ship:**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Raise the main sail! Turn it toward starboard!_ **"**

 **EXT. COVE - DUSK**  
 **Hiccup reaches out to touch Toothless.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _Some people discover theirs._ **"**

Hiccup and Toothless shared grins remembering when they became friends.

 **EXT. BERK - NIGHT**  
 **GOBBER pounds away at a sword with his hammer hand. He slides it into a cart filled with weapons and pulls it into the town square.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _And some people make a place for themselves._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Grab a weapon! No need to be choosy!_ **"**

 **Vikings run at the dragons with their weapons. A Monstrous Nightmare shoots a blast of fire, which narrowly misses Gobber. Another Viking swings his sword at another dragons. Vikings yell. Dragons roar. A Nadder flies off into the sunset.**

 **EXT. BERK - DAY**  
 **A Gronkle flies into town, carrying Fishlegs. Dragons and Vikings are living together. One Viking is giving his Gronkle a belly rub.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _But then the world around them changes, and the place they made is gone._ **"**

"Hey Gobber, this one is going to be about you!" Nightwolf called. She then adds after an afterthought, "Hiccup, be careful."

Hiccup confusedly nodded.

 **Gobber pounds at a sword with his hammer hand. He inspects it and sighs before sliding it into the cart.**

 **EXT. DRAGON ACADEMY - DAY**  
 **We fly around the rocky cliffs of Berk and into the Dragon Training Academy, where HICCUP and the others are in the middle of class. Hiccup stands in front of a blackboard with tally marks.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Every dragon has its own unique abilities that give it its own special place in the world. Which dragon makes the best welding torch?_ **"**

"Whoa whoa whoa, why is Hiccup the teacher?"

The occupants groaned.

"Snotlout shut up! Hiccup has more dragon knowledge than you! He was the first one to train dragons and stop the war! So sit down and shut up no one wants to hear your idiotic questions!" yelled Astrid.

Hiccup sighed. "Astrid, lay off of him. He may be annoying, but there was no reason for you to blow up on him like that."

 **ASTRID and FISHLEGS stand to the right of Hiccup. Astrid yells out:**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Oh! Deadly Nadder!_ **"**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Its magnesium flame burns with the heat of the sun!_ **"**

 **Hiccup adds a tally to the board. Astrid and Fishlegs bump fists.**

 **Stormfly**  
 **"** ** _I know, I'm amazing._** **"**

"Ugh, she sounds like Astrid!" exclaimed Ruffnut earning herself a glare from the troll-look-alike child.

 **Meatlug**  
 **"** ** _We don't care Storm. You've said that so many times now, it's annoying._** **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Girls, don't fight._** **"**

"Thank you, Toothless." Hiccup patted his head.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Correct! Point to team Astrid. Score is now one hundred to ten._ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _And you started with ten._ **"**

 **On the other side of the arena stand RUFFNUT, TUFFNUT, and SNOTLOUT.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Oh yeah? Well, the game's not over. Wait, what team am I on?_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Next question. What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback. Team Snotlout?_ **"**

Hiccup sighed muttering, "Yay, another bad feeling."

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _I don't think they can count that high._ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Oh really? Well let's find out! Barf!_ **"**

 **Ruff and Tuff's Zippleback raises its two heads from behind the twins and shoots flameballs toward the wall behind Astrid, leaving six marks. Tuffnut holds up two fingers.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Looks like it's about three._ **"**

The village groaned. Hiccup chuckled. "If you had held up your other index finger than you would've been right."

This gained him many odd looks. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Roman Numerals." Was all they got as an answer.

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Told you we could count that high._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _It's six. You're half right. Five points._ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Yes! We're up to thirty!_ **"**

While everyone groaned again, Hiccup had to laugh. "I just love how you guys say either half more or half less of what the answer is."

"What's the half of thirty?"

"Fifteen."

"Ooh."

"You do that quite often, I've noticed, but it's alright."

 **She high fives her teammates.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _All right, it's our turn. What happens when you shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder?_ **"**

"Astrid."

"What are you talking about?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes for umpteenth time that day.

 **Astrid whistles. Stormfly, her dragon, jumps up and throws tail spikes at the other team, pinning them to the back wall.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _No fair! She didn't give us time to answer!_ **"**

"She never was Tuff."

"Oh."

 **Snotlout jumps down.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _I've got a question. What happens when I sick Hookfang on you?_ **"**

 **Hiccup closes his book, worried.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Okay guys, that's enough training. So . . . we did some really good work here._ **"**

"They're not going to listen to me. I just know it."

"Does it happen often?" Viggo asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Although, I am quite used to it."

Viggo nodded. He inwardly smirked. _Let's see if it keeps up._

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Prepare to face the Monstrous Nightmare!_ **"**

 **Smotlout pats the side of his Nightmare's mouth. Hookfang roars and lights its entire body on fire. Snotlout jumps off.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Ah! That's the third time this week!_ **"**

Hiccup frowned in confusion. Hookfang never does that unless he was angry with Snotlout.

 **And leaps into a trough of water.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Ah. Sweet relief._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Hookfang never flames up when you're righting him. Is he okay?_ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Maybe he just realized who his owner is._ **"**

Hiccup sighed. Those two are as bad as the twins.

 **Snotlout gestures to Astrid.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _There's room in here for two._ **"**

 **Astrid dunks him into the water.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** ** _Hookfang you okay?_** **"**

 **HOOKFANG**  
 **"** ** _I'm fine Hiccup._** **"**

Hiccup gaped. "He and the other dragons never call me 'Hiccup' unless something really is wrong."

 **Hiccup frowns, but before he can say anything Snotlout and Hookfang leaves.**

 **EXT. BERK - DAY**  
 **We scan past a series of drawings of Vikings usng weapons. Gobber has set up his weapon stand in the town square.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Gather around! Come on, one and all! You may think these dragon-killing weapons have no more use, but think again! This longsword is now a lovely butter knife!_ **"**

 **He spreads the butter across the bread, unintentionally cutting the slice into tiny bits.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Eh. It's also good for making breadcrumbs._ **"**

 **The plate shatters. The crowd looks on, skeptical.**

Hiccup watched with a huge amount of guilt. It was his fault his godfather was doing this.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Moving on._ **"**

 **MILDEW leans over and whispers into Hiccup's ear.**

 **MILDEW**  
 **"** _Well, this is a dark day. A great dragon slayer peddling his weapons as kitchen utensils? Hm._ **"**

"I never got this. Why don't you just keep the weapons in case you get attacked by other tribes?"

"They don't think." Came Hiccup's reply.

Siren shrugged. "True."

 **Gobber pulls out a giant mace.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Up next, how about this..._ **"**

 **A fly buzzes past Gobber and lands on the table.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Handy flyswatter?_ **"**

 **Gobber slams the mace at the fly, completely destroying the table. The fly buzzes away.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Hehe. Also good for getting rid of unwanted tables._ **"**

 **Gobber stands beside a catapult.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Now, for the lady of the house! When the hubby's of pillaging, how are you to protect yourself from home invaders? No problem when you have Big Bertha!_ **"**

 **Gobber taps at the side of the catapult, causing it to launch. Gobber grimaces. The crowd gasps. The rock smashes through a Viking's home. The viking stops and stares through the hole back at the crowd.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Hey wait! There's more! Come back! You haven't seen everything yet! I haven't cleared out my dungeon yet!_ **"**

 **Gobber turns, discouraged, lightly patting the catapult.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _It's okay Bertha. We'll find a place for you._ **"**

Stoick and the Vikings watched this all unfold. They felt horrible about this.

 **MILDEW**  
 **"** _Ah, it's hard to watch. Especially for you, eh, Hiccup? The feelings of guilt must be tearing at your insides. I mean, you put him out of business with your little peace pact with the dragons. You ruined his life. Bravo!_ **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Can I please kill him?_** **"**

"It's tempting but no."

 ** _"Aww,"_** all the dragons said. Some just sent a glare at the old man silently promising.

 **Hiccup doesn't answer as he looks back to Gobber sadly before walking away.**

 **INT. HADDOCK HOUSE - NIGHT**  
 **Hiccup sits on his bed, with Toothless at his side.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _You know, Gobber made this for me? He taught me everything I needed to know to make your tail. I've gotta find some way to help him._ **"**

"Thanks laddie."

"No problem, Meathead." Cue the smirk.

"Oi, ya Toothpick!"

 **Stoick comes into the house and sits down. He removes his helmet, sighing. Hiccup comes downstairs.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Tough day at chiefdom, dad?_ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _I was all over the island. I married the Svenson girl to the Odegard boy at dawn. Then down to the fields where some kids were tipping over yaks. Then back up to the newlyweds to settle a domestic dispute._ **"**

The said couple looked at each other wondering what it would've been about.

 **Hiccup pours Stoick a mug of mead. He hands it to his father and goes over to the fire.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Thank you son. Sometimes I wish there were two of me._ **"**

 **Hiccup freezes, dropping a log into the fire.**

The village groaned. "Oh no."

"What?" Heather inquired.

"Hiccup has an idea."

"Hey! My ideas aren't that bad!"

"Yes, they are!"

Hiccup huffed and crossed his arms. **_"It's okay Riegan, your ideas just need a little tweaking."_**

 _Oh, great dragon pity._

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Dad, there are two of you!_ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Is that another crack about my weight?_ **"**

Viggo and Alvin looked down at the boy. "Another?"

Hiccup chuckled nervously. "Hehe, I may or may not throw some insults about their weight around. I mean, it's only fair that I do. Have you seen me?"

"Eh, true."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _No, I mean Gobber. He can be the other you._ **"**

"Aw laddie thank you."

Hiccup gave him a smile. **_"Why do I have a bad feeling?"_**

 ** _"Maybe because something is bound to go wrong."_**

 ** _"True."_**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Gobber? He's way to busy making all those dragon-killing... Well, used to be, until you. Which is great. Except for Gobber._ **"**

"Was that supposed to be comforting my guilt?"

"I'm not good at comforting people, son."

"Not gonna argue. You, every other Viking are horrible."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Exactly my point!_ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _You know, that's actually not such a bad idea! I could use a right hand!_ **"**

 **Stoick stands up and puts on his helmet.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Which works out great, 'cuz that's kind of the only one he has._ **"**

Gobber playfully glares at the boy who was giving him an innocent smile.

 **EXT. BERK - DAY**  
 **Stoick and Gobber walk out to the town square, Stoick carrying a piece of paper.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _I greatly appreciate your helping me out, Gobber._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _I'm just glad I could find some time in my busy schedule, Stoick_ **."**

"Uh huh, _sure_ Gobber."

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _I've got a busy day ahead of me. Here's your half_ **."**

 **He rips the paper in half and hands one side to Gobber.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Oh, this'll be interesting_ **."**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Now remember, some of these situations are delicate. They require diplomacy_ **."**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Ah, no problem. I'm great at... that_ **."**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Really? You? You can speak to people with tact and sensitivity?_ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Oh, I thought it meant clobbing people on the head and asking questions later. But I can give your thing a shot._ **"**

Hiccup closed his eyes hoping he didn't make a mistake. Toothless nudged his friend and gave him a reassuring look. Viggo and Alvin watched the little exchange. Hmm. If they get the dragon, they get the boy.

 **Gobber walks away, with Stoick looking at him wearily.**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**  
 **Gobber stands at the front of a crowd of Vikings, next to a mother, father, and baby.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Whosoever brings this child forth into the Hooligan tribe, let he be known!_ **"**

 **The Viking woman hands a crying baby to Gobber.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _As a representative of the chief, I welcome this baby into the Hooligan tribe. And pronounce the name to be..._ **"**

 **The father leans over and whispers something into Gobber's ear.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Eeh? Hildegard? Doesn't seem like a Hildegard to me. Let's go with Magnus._ **"**

The baby's future parents glared at Gobber.

 **VIKING MOTHER**  
 **"** _But she's a girl, Gobber!_ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Don't worry, she's not gonna look like one. Magnus it is! And please accept this teething toy on behalf of Stoick the Vast._ **"**

 **Gobber gives the baby a mace. The mother and father give Gobber horried looks. The mother yells.**

 **INT. MULCH'S HOUSE - DAY**  
 **Mulch and Bucket stand on opposite sides of the room, Gobber in between them.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Bucket says you never paid him for the sheep!_ **"**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _I never bought a sheep!_ **"**

 **Behind Mulch, a sheep bleats.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Who's that? A little woman?_ **"**

Chuckles went throughout the room.

 **BUCKET**  
 **"** _Oh Mulch. You're cheating me now._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Clearly there's only one way to settle this._ **"**

 **Gobber hands a mace to Mulch and a hammer to Bucket and walks away. As violent sounds come from inside the house, Gobber checks an item off his list.**

"Gobber!" Stoick called sternly while glaring at his friend who had the decency to look sheepish.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Diplomacy? Check. All right, what's next?_ **"**

 **EXT. DOCKS - DAY**  
 **Gobber hammers nails into slabs of iron patched into a Viking ship.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _I know the conventional thinking when repairing a ship is wood. But if you ask me, there's nothing like a good old slab of iron!_ **"**

"Uh, Gobber iron sinks in water. It can cause the whole boat to sink," said Hiccup.

 **He gives a couple more hammers.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Eh. Nothing's getting through this!_ **"**

 **Stoick, the mother and father, and Mulch and Bucket walk down the docks.**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Gobber! What do you think you're doing?_ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Just checking another item off the list._ **"**

 **Gobber gives the ship a final hit with the hammer. It slides down the docks and crashes into the water, sinking instantly.**

Hiccup facepalmed.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _And adding an item for later. "Recover sunken ship." Same time tomorrow?_ **"**

 **The crowd behind Gobber groans. Magnus cries.**

 **INT. HICCUP'S HOUSE - NIGHT**  
 **Stoicks sits down, pressing two giant blocks of ice to each side of his head.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Here you go, Dad._ **"**

 **Hiccup gives Stoick a mug of mead.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Wow. A two-block headache. You know Dad, I think you're being a wee bit rough on Gobber. It was his first day. Tomorrow will be way better._ **"**

Hiccup nodded, agreeing with himself.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Oh, it will be for me. Because it won't involve Gobber._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _What do you mean?_ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _I'm trying to fit a square peg in a round hole, and it sunk a ship and named a baby girl Magnus. Now I'm not saying she didn't look like a Magnus, but pray telling that to her parents._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I can't believe you let him go! Well, we've got to help him!_ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _We don't have to do anything. You on the other hand, are going to be very busy finding a job for Gobber._ **"**

"I love how ye are talking about me as if I'm a thing."

"Well, now you know how I felt when you tried to talk Dad into letting me in dragon training."

"Weren't you the first dragon trainer?" Viggo asked confused.

"Yeah, but dragon training was about training on how to kill dragons."

"Oh."

 **Hiccup stares at Stoick in disbelief.**

 **EXT. DRAGON TRAINING ARENA - DAY**  
 **The teens and their dragons, equally confused, are standing in the arena next to their dragons.**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _You're bringing Gobber... here?_ **"**

"Wow, are you scared of me?"

No response.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _He's gonna be great. Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber. He's spent a lifetime, you know, studying them. If we can tap into that, we'll all be better dragon trainers._ **"**

"But you know more about dragons."

"Well, you obviously don't know that. Especially since I haven't and will never tell you about my ability. Or wouldn't have."

 **Gobber pushes open the gates to the arena, pulling his cart of weapons with him. The dragons recoil.**

 **Stormfly**  
 **"** ** _Riegan?!_** **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _I'm back! Did you miss me?_ **"**

 **MEATLUG**  
 **"** ** _No!_** **"**

"Well, feeling the love."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _First of all, welcome. And second... tiny question, why did you bring your, you know...?_ **"**

 **Barf**  
 **"** ** _That'ss tiny?_** **"**

 **Belch**  
 **"** ** _Shut it._** **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Killing things? I thought maybe we could train them by threatening to kill the. That's how my daddy taught me to swim._ **"**

Nightwolf snorted. "Try being pushed off a rock and having your hair tangle on your up arms being harder to swim."

Hiccup looked at her. "Wow, I was thrown in by Gobber. Geez, that man was not careful. I mean, look at me, I'm a twig."

"You just insulted yourself," said Heather.

Hiccup shrugged. "It's the truth."

 **Gobber rummages in the cart and pulls out a giant mace. He slams it into the ground.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _School's in session!_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** ** _If I were you, I'd run._** **"**

 **Dragons but Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Way ahead of you! Bye!_** **"**

 **The dragons all waddle past Gobber and fly out of the arena.**

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup whistled innocently.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Eh. I didn't like school either._ **"**

 **EXT. DRAGON TRAINING ARENA - DAY**  
 **The dragons fly back through the arena gate, with the teens riding them. They land in the arena.**

 **Hiccup is sitting on the ground next to Toothless, reading.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _What's wrong with you guys?_ **"**

 **Astrid gets off Stormfly and rubs her back. Ruffnut and Tuffnut test their legs.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Uh. We've been riding our dragons for four hours. It took forever to chase them down after Gobber scared them away._ **"**

"More like Hiccup told them to leave."

"What? It's not me who scared them."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just don't know what to do with him._ **"**

 **Ruffnut kicks Tuffnut's butt repeatedly.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Do you guys always have to fight?_ **"**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _It's okay. I asked her to do that. Just trying to get the feeling back._ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _You gonna return the favor, or what?_ **"**

 **Tuffnut begins to kick Ruffnut's butt.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I've flown for hours on Toothless and I've never had a problem._ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _That's because you have a saddle._ **"**

Hiccup's eyes lit up. Viggo and Alvin noticed but didn't say anything. They knew they wouldn't get an answer and they would have to get used to it.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Saddles!_ **"**

 **INT. GOBBER'S FORGE - DAY**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Saddles? I love it! I've got so many ideas!_ **"**

 **Gobber swipes the papers out of Hiccup's hands. He takes a brief look at them and tosses them away.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _But not like these. Good ones._ **"**

"Oh, well there goes my hard work."

Toothless laughed. **_"It's okay. He'll end up realizing that your ideas are better."_**

 ** _"Thanks bud."_**

 **Hiccup picks up the papers. Gobber returns to making his axe.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I'm glad you're excited. But I still think there are some things in my designs you could use. I mean, you did teach me everything I know._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Exactly. That's why you should let Gobber do what Gobber does best. I've been making saddles since you were in diapers. In fact, I made your diapers._ **"**

"I could've gone my whole life without knowing that." Hiccup shuddered.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I know you know what you're doing. But keep in mind, every dragon is different. So you need to adjust the-_ **"**

Hiccup and Toothless were nodding along with what he was saying. Too bad that he wasn't going to go anywhere with Gobber.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Hiccup._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _But-_ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Hiccup._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _But, I just think-_ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Hic-cup. I may have taught you everything you know. But I haven't taught you everything I know._ **"**

 **Hiccup shrugs and walks away. Gobber continues pounding away at his axe.**

 **Hiccup and Toothless watch from outside the forge as Gobber makes the saddles.**

 **GOBBER (singing)**  
 **"** _I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through! Hmmm._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _You know, he doesn't sing that song unless he's actually very happy. I think we did a good thing._ **"**

Hiccup nodded.

"You know me so well, lad."

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Yet I have a horrible feeling for tomorrow._** **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** ** _Everything will be fine. I hope._** **"**

"Thanks lad for the confidence."

"I do have confidence in you, but . . ."

 **EXT. DRAGON ACADEMY - DAY**

 **Hiccup (o.s.)**  
 **"** _Alright this is..._ **"**

 **Hiccup and Gobber stand in front of the class. To their right is a large patchwork blanket covering a heaping pile.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"...** _an exciting day for all of us. Gobber has been working hard to-_ **"**

 **Gobber pushes Hiccup aside with his arm.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _I think they might want to hear from the artist himself._ **"**

 **Gobber gestures to himself proudly. As Gobber speaks, the class is clearly very excited and happy to finally be getting their own saddles. Smiles all round.**

 **GOBBER (continuing)**  
 **"** _I've made a lot of saddles in my day. Horse, Donkey and now, Dragon._ **"**

 **The camera cuts back to gestures towards the covered pile of saddles and gives them a loving pat as he continues speaking.**

 **GOBBER (continuing)**  
 **"** _But these saddles are special. They're like my children, that is if you strapped your child to a flaming reptile and rode it. So without further ado-_ **"**

 **Gobber pulls the patchwork blanket off of the pile to reveal a collection of saddles adorned with various weapons. The teens are in awe.**

"Oh, wow, um," Hiccup was at loss for words.

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Woah!_ **"**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Wow!_ **"**

 **ASTRID (breathlessly)**  
 **"** _Wow!_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Wow Gobber. This, this is certainly not what I imagined._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _How could it be? I'm Gobber! Nobody knows what it's like to live in here._ **"**

"And I'm scared to," Hiccup muttered. Viggo and Alvin heard and they had trouble containing their laughter.

 **Gobber wraps his helmet with his hammer. Hiccup leans in the inspect the saddle in front on him.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Is- Is that-?_ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Yup! Flamethrower._ **"**

 **Gobber demonstrates the flamethrower's ability, much to Hiccup and Astrid's surprise and exasperation.**

Hiccup facepalmed. He muttered something in Spanish that the two beside him didn't understand.

 **GOBBER (continuing)**  
 **"** _Didn't see that one coming, did ya?_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Uh no, not for dragons. They come with one built in, actually._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _I know, but can ya ever really have to much firepower?_ **"**

 **The twins Zippleback can be heard HISSING O.S.**

 **Barf**  
 **"** ** _Riegan, the catapultss are very uncomfortable._**

 **Belch**  
 **"** ** _Thiss iss gonna hurt._** **"**

The dragons gave the Zippleback a sympathetic glance.

 **The scene cuts to the twins sitting on their saddles astride their dragon. They each load a small boulder into the built-in catapult on their saddles. They pull back the catapults and fire, the rocks both hit one of the Zippleback heads square in the back, knocking the dragon's heads to the ground.**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Ow!_ **"**

 **HICCUP (to Gobber)**  
 **"** _Uhh, catapults? For the twins? Not such a good idea._ **"**

 **Gobber shrugs and the scene switches to Fishlegs riding Meatlug. Meatlug can barely hover above the ground due to the weight of fishlegs saddle, which is adorned in four heavy spiked maces.**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _You can do it girl! Think light._ **"**

 **Meatlug**  
 **"** ** _It's too heavy. I can't!_** **"**

"Why did you put maces on the saddle?"

Gobber shrugged.

 **Meatlug struggles and fails to maintain flight. She collapses to the floor and growls in defeat.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Oh come on! You can't tell me my saddle is heavier than Fishlegs!_ **"**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _My mom says I'm just husky._ **"**

 **GROWLING is heard as the scene cuts to Snotlout attempting to put his saddle on Hookfang. Hookfang is uncooperative and violent, shooting fire and tossing the saddle off. Snotlout tries to calm him and fails.**

"Why don't you just get Hiccup to help?"

"I don't know, Astrid!"

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Come on Hookfang, what's wrong with you?_ **"**

"Exactly what all of us want to know."

 **Snotlout reaches forward to pet Hookfang. The dragon moves away with a screech.**

 **Hookfang**  
 **"** ** _Don't touch me! It hurts!_** **"**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _That's it, someone's trading with me._ **"**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Ya, sure. I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven._ **"**

 **The scene cuts to Astrid riding Stormfly. The pair land; it is clear they are not experiencing the difficulty the others are having with their saddles.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _This saddle's actually pretty good._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Wait 'til you try the horn._ **"**

 **Astrid blows into the built in horn on her saddle. The horn extends in size and emits a mighty foghorn like noise, scaring Stormfly. Stormfly raises her tail and flings several tail spikes in Snotlout's direction, pinning him to the stone wall.**

"Gobber, dragons are sensitive to noise."

"I know 'iccup!"

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Really? Again?_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _So anyway I- I think we're really gonna need to make a few-_ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Changes! I'm way ahead of you. I've got so many ideas! It's gettin' crowded up here._ **"**

Hiccup looked up. "Aye dioses mío. Ayuda me."

 **Gobber laughs and taps his helmet again with his hammer while Hiccup slumps in defeat. Gobber just won't listen.**

 **INT. DRAGON ACADEMY - SUNSET**  
 **Hiccup is sweeping while Toothless relaxes on the floor next to him. When Hiccup gets to the patch of floor Toothless is lying on he snaps his fingers and points, and Toothless gets up and moves to another patch of floor.**

"Wow, Hic, who knew you could be so rude?"

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _So rude._** **"**

"Ha! Even Toothless agrees with me!"

"Shut it Snotlout."

 **Stoick enters quietly, looking around at the mess left from earlier.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _My Odin! This place looked better when we were killing dragons here!_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Ya we sort of got 'Gobbered'_ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Well you know Gobber. He means well, he just doesn't always do well. So what are you going to do about him._ **"**

"I'm not a dog."

"Exactly how I felt."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I'm going to clean up his messes and re-do his work._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Look; Gobber's like family-_ **"**

 **Hiccup turns towards his father, dropping the broom in frustration.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Ya I know he is. That's why I can't say anything to him._ **"**

"Aw, laddie. It's okay."

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _No son, that's why you have to. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Gobber._ **"**

 **HICCUP (angry)**  
 **"** _Why do I have to say something to him? You didn't! You just passed him off to me!_ **"**

Hiccup turned in his seat. "Hey, Gobber, is that how you felt when Dad did the same with me to you?"

"Yup, but ye were just a wee lad with a horrible attention span. I couldn't blame ye."

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _That's what the chief does: he delegates. Look, I gave you this academy because it's the best thing for Berk. Now you have to do what's best for the academy._ **"**

 **Stoick takes Hiccup by the shoulder and leads him away towards the door. As they walk, Toothless gets up from where he was napping, yawns, and follows them.**

 **STOICK (continuing)**  
 **"** _And I'm sorry son, but what's best is very rarely what's easy._ **"**

 **They continue to walk towards the door, passing a sleeping and snoring Snotlout, who is still pinned to the wall, on the way.**

"Why am I still up there?"

 **STOICK (continuing)**  
 **"** _What about him?_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Leave him. He's going for a record._ **"**

"Never mind."

"Wow, do you sound tired," said Heather.

Hiccup shrugged. "Probably just worried with what I'm going to say to Gobber."

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Enough said._ **"**

 **Together Hiccup, Stoick and Toothless leave, walking out the door to the sound of Snotlout snoring.**

 **EXT. GOBBER'S FORGE - NIGHT**  
 **Hiccup and Toothless approach Gobber's Blacksmith Shop, their faces illuminated by the glow of Hiccup's torch. The stop for a moment.**

 **HICCUP (to Toothless)**  
 **"** _Hey you never know, bud. Maybe Gobber finally looked at my plans and is actually making the saddles better._ **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Ha! I doubt that. If you were raised by him and seeing as how stubborn you are, well, enough said._** **"**

"Oh haha, a real comedian."

 **A large BANG and lots of crashing along with a cloud of dark grey smoke come bursting out of Gobber's shop. The blast wave extinguishes Hiccup's torch.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Or not._ **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Called it."_**

 **Hiccup enters the shop looking for Gobber.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Gobber?_ **"**

 **Gobber turns around and aims a very large crossbow in Hiccup's direction. Hiccup throws his hands in the air in surprise.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Don't shoot!_ **"**

 **Gobber lowers the weapon.**

Hiccup sighed. "Thank Thor."

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _I would never shoot you Hiccup. Unless I absolutely had to._ **"**

"Haha. Yeah, about that," said Hiccup in fear for his life.

 **Hiccup gives a awkward little laugh; still eyeing the crossbow nervously.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Hehe yeah...Still, if you could please put the crossbow down, I know I'd feel better._ **"**

 **Gobber lowers the crossbow to his side and turns to walk towards his work space. Hiccup follows.**

"Oh, thank Thor."

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _You know, about the weapons, maybe the catapults were a bit much for some of the dragons yesterday. So I've gone a different way. I've gotten rid of the two big ones._ **"**

"That's great!"

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Gobber that's great!_ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _And replaced them with-_ **"**

 **Gobber spins around to reveal a miniature catapult.**

 **GOBBER (CONT.)**  
 **"-** _six little ones!_ **"**

Hiccup facepalmed.

 **Hiccup stares in shock, mouth wide open in disbelief.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Yeah, um, Gobber we need to talk. Uh, I think it might be time for you to take a little break._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _In case you hadn't noticed, the only time a Viking takes a break is to die._ **"**

"Okay, break was the wrong choice for words."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Maybe break is the wrong word. What I mean is I'm not sure things are working out._ **"**

 **For a brief moment Gobber looks hurt. He stops his work and stares into the corner for a second, then he's back to normal.**

Hiccup felt huge surge amount of guilt.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Well get back to me when you're sure._ **"**

"I really should use that sometime. Like if my future boyfriend wants to break up. Which I'm sure, I won't get one," said Nightwolf.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Okay, I'm sure._ **(He sighs)** _Gobber I'm gonna need to take you off the saddle project._ **"**

 **CLANG! Gobber hits one last nail with his hammer and then pauses a moment.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Are you gettin' rid of me Hiccup? Now I see why you had me put down the crossbow._ **"**

"That's comforting."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _It's just the saddles! W-we'll find something else for ya._ **"**

 **GOBBER (turning towards Hiccup)**  
 **"** _I don't need your pity. I've lost and arm and a leg, I think I'll survive losing a job._ **"**

 **Gobber turns away and resumes working, clearly more hurt that he is letting on. Hiccup pats him on the back comfortingly.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I'm really sorry Gobber._ **"**

 **Hiccup turns and leaves, there's nothing else he can say.**

 **Hiccup and Toothless walk away from the shop.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Well that was awful. I don't know what could be worse than that._ **"**

 **Screaming can be heard coming from the plaza. An unseen dragon breaths fire as vikings run in the opposite direction, towards Hiccup and Toothless. Among the crowd is Snotlout, running for his life.**

 **HICCUP(continuing)**  
 **"** _Okay, it looks like I'm about to find out._ **"**

 **Snotlout runs straight to Hiccup. Behind him, Hookfang appears from behind a house and roars, spitting bit of lava in the process.**

 **SNOTLOUT (panting)**  
 **"** _I never thought I'd say this, but Hiccup..._ **"**

 **Snotlout grabs Hiccup by the shoulders.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Help!_ **"**

Hiccup closed his eyes rubbing his temples.

 **EXT. PLAZA - NIGHT**  
 **Vikings flee their homes screaming and running in all directions. Hookfang is perched on the roof of a house, breathing massive stream of fire and rubbing the side of his jaw on the roof.**

Hiccup noticed this and frowned. Most of the times Hookfang acted up was when someone touched his jaw. _"Don't touch me! It hurts!"_ He had yelled. Hmm.

 **He leaps down and lands in the middle of the plaza with a mighty roar. Bit of lava fly everywhere as shakes his head and breathes more fire at the fleeing vikings. Stoick approaches the mayhem, shouting orders.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Everybody back away. The dragon's out of control. It's not safe here._ **"**

"But . . ." Siren shook her head. "Never mind."

 **Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout approach the plaza running. Snotlout explains what happened:**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _I don't know what happened! I was just rubbing his head. He usually loves that! But this time he went crazy. My dragon hates me._ **"**

 **They reach the plaza where Stoick and the other teens are watching the events unfold. Hookfang has calmed down a little, rubbing his head on the ground and spitting flecks of lava. Hiccup approaches slowly as Fishlegs speaks.**

Hiccup thought back to when he was younger. When he was having a toothache, he was cranky and would rub his cheek out of pain. Hookfang was acting like he had. Hiccup gasped gaining attention.

"Snotlout, when you rub his head do you rub his jaw too?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I figured out what the problem is."

"What is it?"

"Spoilers."

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _They do say a pet starts to take on the characteristics of it's owner. I think that's what's happening here._ **"**

"Hey, it must be the same with Astrid and Stormfly!" Ruffnut cackled.

Astrid glared at the female twin.

 ** _"No, Stormfly was always like that."_**

"Meatlug said that Stormfly was always like that."

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Hey!_ **"**

 **Snotlout elbows Fishlegs in the stomach.**

 **FISHLEGS (clutching his stomach in pain)**  
 **"** _Ya I rest my case._ **"**

Snickers went around the room.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _When was the last time he ate?_ **"**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Not for days._ **"**

 **Hiccup grabs a fish from a nearby barrel and offers it to Hookfang.**

Hiccup facepalmed. "How stupid am I? Look at the freaking details!"

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked in concern.

Hiccup shook his head. "Keep watching. Surely, I would figure out the problem."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Are ya hungry boy?_ **"**

 **Slowly Hiccup approaches with the fish, eventually tossing it in Hookfang's mouth. The dragon chews the fish for a moment until a particularly loud crunch, after which he wimpers and spits the fish out.**

 **HOOKFANG**  
 **"** ** _It hurts!_** **"**

Gobber looked at the boy. "Hic?"

"Yup."

Gobber nodded.

The villagers were getting annoyed, but knew that they weren't going to get an answer.

 **The fish lands right in the middle of Stoick's beard.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Oh sorry dad._ **"**

 **Stoick pulls out the fish and tosses it aside. Toothless catches and eat it.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _We've got to bring this dragon under control._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Don't worry. I can do this._ **"**

 **Slowly Hiccup approaches even closer to Hookfang, gently touching his nose.**

 **HICCUP (continuing, to Hookfang)**  
 **"** _There you go. It's gonna be okay._ ** _What hurts?_** **"**

 **Hiccup doesn't get an answer so he lightly pats Hookfang's jaw.**

Hiccup groaned. "Soy una idiota! Como no puedo ver qué pasa con el?"

They didn't bother to ask knowing that they won't care an answer.

 **Hookfang freaks out and lights on fire, roaring and spitting fire as well.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Hiccup run!_ **"**

 **Toothless pounces from behind Astrid and lands on Hookfang, protecting Hiccup from the enraged beast. Hiccup dashes away seeking cover toward the other vikings.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Way ahead of you!_ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Hookfang calm down! He was just trying to help!_** **"**

Hookfang nudged Hiccup in apology.

Hiccup laughed and patted his snot. "It's okay."

 **Toothless and Hookfang fight, with Toothless acting in defense. They circle around each other like boxers sparring. Hookfang breathes fire at Toothless, but misses and hits a house behind him.**

 **HOOKFANG**  
 **"** ** _Leave me alone!_** **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Toothless! Stop!_ **"**

 **Hiccup runs out to Toothless' side, his father not far behind. Stoick places a hand on his son's shoulder.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _I've seen enough Hiccup. I'm sorry. We tried it your way._ **"**

 **INT. GOBBER'S FORGE - NIGHT**  
 **Stoick rushes in, looking for Gobber.**

"Oh, no." Hiccup looked on worried.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Gobber! We need you._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _No ya don't._ **"**

 **Gobber hobbles away from the entrance of the shop, his voice on the edge of tears.**

 **GOBBER (continuing)**  
 **"** _Nobody needs me. Nobody needs any of us. Not even you, Bertha._ **"**

Huge surge of guilt crept into Hiccup and Stoick's heart.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Are you crying?_ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Course not. Just chopping onions._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _There are no onions._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Not anymore. Look what I used to chop them with._ **"**

 **Gobber raises his missing arm, indicating the mace he has attached in it's place.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _There's a dragon in the plaza that's out of control_ **."**

 **GOBBER (upset)**  
 **"** _Then why don't you call Hiccup?_ **"**

Hiccup flinched. Was that his fault? That his friend and godfather would say that?

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _No Gobber, we need you._ **"**

 **Gobber's expression changes from depressed to determined. He's back.**

 **EXT. PLAZA - NIGHT**  
 **Outside Toothless and Hookfang are still circling each other while the teens watch. Toothless is keeping Hookfang in check.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Come on guys! Hurry up! Think! What haven't we tried?_ ** _Hookfang, please tell me what's wrong? We're trying to help!_** **"**

Hiccup banged his head against the chair. This drew so much attention that he blushed furiously.

 **Snotlout turns around and pauses, apparently worried by what he sees.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Snotlout you have an idea?_ **"**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Gobber!_ **"**

 **Snotlout points toward a very heavily armed Gobber, flanked by Stoick.**

Snotlout gasped.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Stand back. I came here to do what I do best._ **"**

 **SNOTLOUT (concerned)**  
 **"** _He's gonna kill my dragon._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _No, he's not._ **"**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Uh, ya he is._ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _You don't use that stuff to butter toast._ **"**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Well, I mean, we would, but you don't._ **"**

Steely glares were adverted to the twins. Hiccup only sighed. "Lay off the twins."

 **HICCUP (approaching his dad)**  
 **"** _Dad, you can't be serious? Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon._ **"**

"Thank you Hiccup!"

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _I'm sorry Hiccup, but sometimes ya have to fall back on the old ways._ **"**

"But he's just having a bad day!" Snotlout yelled.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _But he's a good dragon._ **"**

 **SNOTLOUT (crying)**  
 **"** _He's a good dragon._ **"**

"Aww, Snotlout does care," said Fishlegs. Yeah he received an elbow to the stomach.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _There's probably just something wrong with him._ **"**

"Thank you, my future self! Maybe I'm not so stupid after all."

Viggo looked at the boy confused. "You know you just insulted yourself, right?"

Hiccup shrugged not caring.

 **SNOTLOUT (still crying)**  
 **"** _There's definitely something wrong with him!_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _We have to try to help him. We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _A bad day for a dragon can be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I am willing to take. Gobber!_ **"**

"Dad, please don't let him do this!"

"Sorry Hiccup."

 **Gobber steps forward with a look of pure determination in his eye. It's dragon killing time. He swings a bolus at Hookfang's wings, and then another at his legs. Trapper, Hookfang tries to breath fire, but all can manage is coughing and wheezing.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Ha! You're all out of fire!_ **"**

 **Gobber draws his sword and advances. Hiccup comes forward and grabs Gobber's arm, trying to stop him.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I can't let you do this._ **"**

Dagur decided to finally speak up. "Why? I mean, I know you care for the dragons and all but all living things have to die at some point."

"I know, but if a dragon gets killed a huge surge of pain rips through me as if I was the one to get hurt and not the dragon. This started after I met Toothless."

"Oh, that must suck."

"The good thing is, it's only when they're killed by a human. Since we don't kill them anymore I don't have to worry much."

Viggo cursed mentally.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _There's no choice. It has to be done._ **"**

 **Hookfang lights himself on fire, burning away his bonds. He steps up and gives a massive roar, right in Hiccup and Gobber's faces.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Do you see that?_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I do._ **"**

 **Gobber holsters his sword and limbers up.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Time to put this beast out of it's misery._ **"**

 **Gobber advances. This time, Hiccup does nothing to stop him.**

Stares were set upon the boy. "I thought you were going to save him, you traitor!"

Hiccup flinched at the word, but remained silent. Upon seeing the flinch though, the dragons glared at Snotlout.

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Hiccup! What are you doing?_ **"**

 **Hiccup doesn't say a word, he just raises his arm, silencing Astrid. A knowing smirk on his face. Behind them Tuffnut covers and uncovers his eyes. Snotlout stands helpless as Gobber attacks.**

 **Gobber lunges onto Hookfang, landing on top of his snout. The dragon tries to shake him off, but to no avail. Gobber swings below Hookfangs head, hanging from his jaw. He reaches in Hookfang's mouth, and then get's tossed off by the wild beast.**

 **SNOTLOUT (relieved)**  
 **"** _Ah! You didn't kill him!_ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _For a toothache?_ **"**

A huge round "oohs" and "ah" went around the room.

 **Gobber hold up the tooth he extracted from Hookfang. It has a rather large cavity in it.**

 **Gobber (continuing)**  
 **"** _What kind of lunatic are you?_ **"**

 **Hookfang hobs over and gives Snotlout a friendly nuzzle or two on the stomach, which laughing, Snotlout returns with a hug. Mid embrace Snotlout remembers is friends are watching and tries to act tough and manly again. Hookfang rolls his eyes.**

 **SNOTLOUT (whispering to Hookfang)** **"** _Stop it. Stop it._ **(to his friends)** _Ugh, I don't know where that came from. Can you train that out of him or...?_ **"**

The teens rolled their eyes.

 **Stoick and the teens scatter while Hiccup approaches Gobber.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Thank you Gobber. A bad tooth; I can't believe I didn't think of that._ **"**

"Neither can I!" Hiccup shouted.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _That's because you're not Gobber! I've forgotten more about dragons than most men will ever know. Well, better go put the girls away._ **"**

 **Gobber turns to grab his cart of weapons, but Hiccup stops him.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Gobber! Not so fast!_ **"**

"And I'm liking my plan." This gained huge round of groans as they know Hiccup won't clarify.

"Guys, should probably have said this. Hiccup will not tell you anything as it won't be a surprise. Just get used to it."

 **EXT./ INT. GOBBER'S SHOP - DAY**  
 **A Gronkle and rider fly overhead, landing in line behind a Monstrous Nightmare, a Nadder, and a Hideous Zippleback. The line leads to Gobber's shop, and extends all the way out in to the plaza.**

 **HICCUP (V.O)**  
 **"** _When the world around you changes, the good men find a way to change with it. And Gobber is one of those good men._ **"**

 **Gobber is in his shop cleaning the teeth of one of the heads of a Zippleback.**

 **Hiccup (v.o) (continued)**  
 **"** _In fact, he's one of the best._ **"**

"Aww thanks laddie."

Hiccup grinned.

 **Gobber (singing as he cleans)**  
 **"** _I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and throouugghh!_ **"**

 **There's a new sign on the shop; a huge, healthy dragon tooth.**

 **Fades to black.**

There was a bit of applause.

"Alright, I don't think I gave y'all food so here." Nightwolf snapped her fingers. "Eat as I get the next episode up."

* * *

 **There y'all have it! Comments and questions you know where they go. I apologize for the lack of reactions. This is one of those episodes that one can find boring and yeah.**

 **Translations:**  
 **Aye dioses mío: Oh my gods**  
 **Ayuda me: help me**  
 **Soy una idiota: I'm an idiot**  
 **Como no puedo ver qué pasa con el: how can I not see what's wrong with him.**


	4. Unscheduled Break

**Oh yes, yeah. I know I said I was going to update yesterday, but this chapter was a bit difficult to write. Also, someone reminded me that I mentioned Hiccup self harming. Yeah, I'm um going to work with that. Yeah. Thanks for the reminder. I reread my story and remembered that Valka was going to ask him what he meant when he said that "he had been through worst." It will be covered again soon. I feel like a lousy writer right now.**

* * *

Nightwolf groaned. "Sorry, guys, but the episode isn't playing for some odd reason. That doesn't have to do with anything whatsoever with what Hiccup and the three of us are planning," she muttered the last part so no one could hear. "So, we're having a break until it plays. So, get up and talk with whoever. Hiccup, Toothless follow us."

Hiccup grinned and together, he and Toothless followed the two girls to a room. Everyone noticed the quartet's evil grins and paled.

Nightwolf turned to Hiccup. "Alright, so they don't remember you being actually part dragon. They only know of you speaking with dragons and feeling their deaths. That's all. Now, I'm going to cast a spell on you that makes it seem a liquid like shadow dripping from you."

Hiccup nodded and transformed. Nightwolf muttered something in Latin and shadows started to be formed on Hiccup. The fell off of him like a waterfall and dissipating into nothing. Hiccup grinned. "I can't wait."

"Warn the dragons. Tell them your plan, this way we don't have to deal with dragons burning down anything," said Siren.

He nodded.

After warning the dragons, the four misfits got to work. Nightwolf went into the theater. "Alright guys, Siren and I have to leave for a little while. We'll be back in an hour. No killing anyone. Hiccup is in charge once he gets back."

There were protests, but their glares shut them right up. When they left, they went straight to the projection room. Valka was there beside them. She was smiling, ready for the prank. The three watched the whole thing unravel, recording. Nightwolf dimmed the lights causing many Vikings to jump. They started to look around. "Control" by Halsey started to play. Hiccup hid in the shadows, green slitted eyes watching his "prey."

"I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning," sang Hiccup causing some to let out "manly squeals" and some to just shudder. "I'm crying, 'They're coming for me' And I tried to hold these secrets inside me. My mind's like a deadly disease. I'm bigger than my body. I'm colder than this home. I'm meaner than my demons."

Many Vikings took tremulous glances around when they saw shadows sweeping through the room.

"I'm bigger than these bones. And all the kids cried out, 'Please stop, you're scaring me.' I can't help this awful energy. Goddamn right, you should be scared of me." Hiccup walked out on his hands and feet with shadows falling off his shoulders like some type of cape. He grinned showing his sharp teeth. "Who is in control?"

The music had stopped. The Vikings eyes were wide, well except Gothi's–she knew of the prank. Ryker stared at the boy in horror while Viggo was intrigued yet frighten a bit. Nightwolf wanted to kill Viggo, but nope! Siren won't let her. Dam you Siren, dam you.

Hiccup narrowed eyes were staring right at the village–more specifically Mildew. The corner of Hiccup's lip curled up into a scowl. "I told you not to even do one thing that threatens the dragons, didn't I?"

Mildew gulped. "But I haven't done anything yet!"

Hiccup slowly raised to his feet. "I know, but it'd be best if I just dispose of you right here, right now. This way we don't have to worry about you."

He took a step forward which caused everyone (even Viggo) to take three steps back and push Mildew in front of them. Hiccup started to growl a bit and lunged causing Mildew to let out a high pitched squeak.

Hiccup couldn't keep the act up anymore and started to laugh. He fell to his knees laughing they just stared confused while some actually thought that he literally lost his mind. The lights came back on and the three ladies came in. Valka helped her son up as Nightwolf took off the spell laughing alongside the red and auburn haired people.

The Vikings just stared at the four. Stoick shook himself out of his stupor and hugged Valka.

Mildew scoffed. "Something is wrong with all of you people!"

Nightwolf rolled her eyes. "Dude, just stop. You come here. Now."

Mildew came over to where the girl stood. Using her wing to cover them up, they spoke. "Why do you hate dragons so much, Mildew?"

He glared at her, but when he saw something in her eyes, he softened. "They killed my daughter. She was twelve when they killed her. So young. She was too young and they ripped her away from me."

Nightwolf brought her wing down and hugged the man which brought many odd looks. "I'm sorry, but you have to learn how to move on. You don't have to forget her, but move on from the pain and accept that the world is changing; it's time for you to change with it."

He nodded and moved to leave, but looked at her and said, "Her name was Flora. You and her would've gotten along fine."

Nightwolf smiled at the man who looked at his feet going to sit down. Hiccup and the dragons had overheard the conversation and felt horrible for him. Hiccup stopped in front of the man and hugged him, surprising the man, but he returned the hug.

A sweet, but confusing moment for many. Siren cleared her throat and said, "I got the next episode."

* * *

 **AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! I don't know what I just wrote! Just, just comment and ask questions. Bye!**


	5. animal house

**_Okay just want to apologize for not updating in a while._** ** _So please don't kill me!_** ** _I was watching Tokyo Ghoul and holly fucking shit, is it amazing! And this episode is revised a little bit, not too much just a few parts that I really wanted out. Not just dragon speech has been added. please read the author's note at bottom._**

 ** _Key:_**  
 ** _"Dragons/Hiccup dialogue"_**  
"Normal dialogue"  
 **"** ** _Dragons/Hiccup show dialogue_** **"**  
 _Thoughts_  
 **"** _Show dialogue_ **"**  
 **Actions on screen**

* * *

 **EXT. NORTH SEA/BERK - DAWN**  
 **Resting peacefully on a shot of dawn cracking over Berk, a Monstrous Nightmare flies towards the village.**

 **HICCUP (V.O)**  
 **"** _Here on Berk we made peace with the dragons._ **"**

Dagur groaned. "Not a minute in and I feel like this is going to be _so_ bad."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I feel it too."

Dagur pointed at him. "With _you_ almost dying."

Hiccup tried to argue, but sighed in defeat and nodded.

 **The Nightmare swomps down into the plaza, civilian Vikings smiling happily and going about their early morning chores, finally, with the help of the dragons.**

 **HICCUP (V.O)**  
 **"** _We're finally living and working together...and it only took us three hundred years._ **"**

Stoick smiled in pride at his son who turned to give a small smile.

 **Overhead one of the houses, though, a Nadder and Nightmare are beginning the first throngs of a fight, scrapping at each other when they bump heads flying.**

 **Nightmare**  
 **"** ** _You're going to pay for that!_** **"**

 **Nadder**  
 **"** ** _Please you'll be too busy worrying about breaking your claw!_** **"**

 ** _"Pfft, please it'll be that Nadder who would be worrying about that,"_** said Toothless.

Hiccup bit down on his fist to keep from laughing.

 **HICCUP (V.O)**  
 **"** _There's one slight problem..._ **"**

 **The fight between the Nadder and Nightmare continues, flying in a chase and still scrapping along the way pettily.**

 **Nightmare**  
 **"** ** _You sure you're not talking about yourself?_** **"**

Toothless nodded. Hiccup just shook his head at the dragon.

 **HICCUP (V.O)**  
 **"** _...We forgot to tell the animals._ **"**

The village groaned. "This is going to go badly."

"Thank you for summing that up, Gobber."

 **The Nightmare unknowingly flies down too close to the ground and nearly has a collision with some grazing sheep, luckily it's averted, but the sheep are too stunned and all quiver at the edge of the fenced grazing grounds while the dragons finally land to settle their fight.**  
 **Not a moment too soon, Mulch and Bucket run up with calm annoyance. This has obviously happened before. Mulch shoos the dragons away.**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Oh, not again. You go on now...you get, get, shoo!_ **"**

 **Mulch backs the Nightmare away over the fence while Bucket takes care of the Nadder. And the two dragons willingly listen, but the fight was delayed...not over. The two dragons give off one last warning growl.**

 **NIGHTMARE**  
 **"** ** _Watch your back._** **"**

 **NADDER**  
 **"** ** _Same goes to you._** **"**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Now you know you're not supposed to be in here._ **"**

 **With that 'tragedy' averted, Mulch takes a bucket and walks over to the yaks.**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Alright everybody, time to earn your keep._ **"**

 **Bucket goes over to the chickens, pulling one out of it's coop and looking at an empty nest. A place where eggs are supposed to be.**

 **BUCKET**  
 **"** _It's chickens who lay eggs, right?_ **"**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Do we really need to go over this again?_ **"**

 **Bucket stands innocently, trying to convince Mulch that he doesn't need it to be explained.**

 **BUCKET**  
 **"** _No..._ **"**

"Aww," said Nightwolf. "Poor Bucket. He's actually one of my favorite people."

 **He picks up a sheep and looks under it.**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Apparently we do. Well, pay attention Bucket._ **"**

 **Mulch walks over to the animals, point respectively at each one he names for their provisions.**

 **MULCH (pointing to sheep)**  
 **"** _Wool._ **(pointing to chickens)** _Eggs._ **(pointing to yak)** _Milk. Was that so hard now, see?_ **"**

 **Bucket looks around, obviously confused.**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Ugh. Observe._ **(walking over to yak)** _Just grab the utter, like so, and pull._ **"**

"You need to learn to be patient. Impatient people can get on my nerves."

"Nightwolf, you always end up complaining that people are too slow."

"Well, yeah! They can speed up, yet they choose to be as slow as a sloth."

A pause then, "True."

 **Nothing comes out!**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Uh...pull._ **"**

 **Still nothing.**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Pull!_ **"**

 **The yak-fed up with being violated-snuffs Mulch away.**

The twins snickered at his misfortune.

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Uh oh. I think we're empty. That's not good._ **"**

"No, it isn't."

 **EXT. RAVEN POINT MOUNTAIN SIDE - DAY**  
 **Later that morning on the side of the mountain of Raven Point. It's heavily covered in snow and there are two figures gliding down it. It's revealed to be Hiccup and Astrid, "dragon boarding" down the side of the mountain on Toothless and Stormfly.**

 ** _"Well, I've got a bad feeling,"_** said Meatlug.

Hiccup shrugged. **_"Knowing me, something will probably go wrong."_**

Valka looked at her son, sternly. "Hiccup,"

"I know, I know. It's stupid and reckless."

Valka nodded.

The two men sitting beside the boy didn't know what to think.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Ya ho!_ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Hahaha!_ **"**

 **The two glide quickly and effortlessly down the mountain side, regarding each other with playful smiles the whole way.**  
 **Astrid then gives a slightly sinester glance over her shoulder, wanting to have a little "harmless fun" with Hiccup.**  
 **Stormfly whips her tail around, poisonous spikes diving into the snow right in Hiccup and Toothless's path of flight. Luckily, the two narrowly avoid all of them.**

Toothless' eyes narrowed.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Whoa! Hey, Astrid!_ **"**

 **ASTRID (playfully)**  
 **"** _Oops, did I do that?_ **"**

"Bitch," hissed Nightwolf. The dragons and Hiccup heard her, though, and nodded in agreement.

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _She's an idiot. Time for some payback!_** **"**

"Hiccup!"

"What? You did shoot poisonous spikes at us."

"It's not like I was trying to hurt you!"

"Yeah, but if you miscalculated the shot, it could've hit one of us."

Silence.

 **Hiccup smiles and decides to have some fun of his own, speeding up to fly next to her while Toothless's right wing fans out in front of Astrid and Stormfly, blocking their vision.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Hey! Not fair! Ah!_ **"**

"Oh, but shooting spikes at him is?" No response. Valka crossed her arms. "Exactly."

 **Being blocked from vision makes her unaware of the branch coming towards her until it's too late. She goes crashing into it, snow covering her face completely. She dusts it off angrily.**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _That's whatcha get!_** **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Oh, so it's gonna be like that, huh!_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I have no idea what you're talking about..._ **"**

A lot of people started muttering about the cheeky teenager. As said teen blushed.

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Lets make this chick regret messing with us!_** **"**

Valka nodded at Toothless' statement while petting his head.

 **Toothless gives Astrid a sly side glance.**  
 **Astrid glowers before giving Stormfly a small gesture and the Nadder shoots a fireball at a nearby pile of snow. It explodes in front of Hiccup and Toothless, sending them into a tumbling spiral.**

"At that point an avalanche starts behind us."

"Hiccup."

"Yeah, Astrid?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Come over here and make me." 😎 #thuglife

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Whoa! Hey!_ **"**

 **ASTRID (pointing to Stormfly)**  
 **"** _It was her idea. But I approve...haha!_ **"**

 **Stormfly**  
 **"** ** _That's a lie!_** **"**

"Stormfly!"

 ** _"Sorry, but I hate it when I'm blamed for things."_**

"She hates being blamed for things."

 **Hiccup gives a small smile before a loud break in the background enters his ears. He turns to see a large rolling cloud of snow approaching them quickly, wrapped in a rumbling.**

"Called it!"

Nightwolf laughed. "This reminds me when friends of mine and I went to watch a horror movie. So, one of my friends and I would call out some theories that we had made during the movie and blurt them out. I'm just so surprised that we weren't kicked out."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Uh oh..._ **"**

 **Hiccup adjusts the controls of Toothless's saddle and tries to hoist them higher up to avoid the avalanche but something's hindering them from ascending. Hiccup looks back to see that Toothless's prosthetic tail is frozen over and unable to open or close.**

Hiccup groaned. "Oh gods."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _His tail's frozen!_ **"**

 **He looks back at the avalanche as it draws nearer and looks over to Astrid, who's still unaware of what's behind them.**

"How is it that a trained shield maiden didn't hear that explosion? Nor was able to know of the avalanche behind her?"

Astrid opened her mouth to speak, but realized it was duct taped once more.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Astrid!_ **"**

 **She turns around and looks back in horror, immediately taking advance of the slight slope ahead of them and using it to rear upwards into the sky with Stormfly. Hiccup, on the other hand, still falls back down into the snow. Gliding over the down-slope with the avalanche closing in on them.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Hiccup!_ **"**

"Astrid just go, stop being so freaking stubborn."

"Says the boy who is way more stubborn than a mountain," said Siren.

Hiccup just crossed his arms mumbling.

 **Desperate to make it out, Hiccup abandons his saddle and crawls down Toothless's tail, yanking on the prosthetic to try and break the icy coating off. But to no avail.**  
 **Astrid hovers up in the sky with a worried expression, overlooking the scene before she realizes there's a deep trench in Hiccup and Toothless's flight path.**

Stoick paled and gripped the seat's armrest as Valka kept casting concerned glances at her son who kept a stoic face.

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Ah, hold on!_ **"**

 **She and Stormfly fly back down to the mountain side and fly next to Hiccup and Toothless. Astrid reaches out her hand.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _No! Go back!_ **"**

 **He makes no movement to grab her hand, yet Astrid tries to pull him up, but it's too late. The avalanche buries Hiccup and Toothless as they all fall into the trench...**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Hiccup!_ **"**

A suck of breath went through the room. The boy simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

 **EXT. BOTTOM OF THE TRENCH - DAY**  
 **Cut to a pitch black scene. All that penetrates is the sound of Hiccup's shivering.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Toothless?_ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _I'm here Riegan._** **"**

 **The screen is lit up for a brief moment as Toothless emits a small fire burst upwards at the snow that encases them, Hiccup is rubbing his arms.**

Nightwolf took in a sharp breath through the nose. "You'll freeze to death if you don't get out of there soon."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** ** _Toothless, where's Astrid?_** **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _She and Stormfly made it. Don't worry._** **"**

 **Hiccup frowns as he continues to tremble. A familiar forest green** ** _Aura_** **is shown.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** ** _Stormfly?_** **"**

"Wait, so you can communicate from long distances?" Viggo inquired.

Hiccup shrugged. "Eh. So far only a few meters."

 **STORMFLY**  
 **"** ** _Riegan, you okay?_** **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Riegan, stop talking and get closer to me. Stormfly, we're fine, but we need to stop talking or else Riegan will freeze._** **"**

"Why stop talking?" Ruffnut asked.

"To save my energy."

"Ah gotcha."

 **STORMFLY**  
 **"** ** _Alright, but hurry, Astrid is getting worried._** **"**

 **Hiccup takes a breath and conjures a fireball in his palm throwing it up, he helps Toothless make small fire bursts. A hole is finally made in the encasement of snow, blanketing the scene in a small fraction of light.**

There were many gasps in the theater.

"That is so cool!"

"Thanks Fishlegs."

"No problem Hiccup!"

 **Hiccup's lips are blue by the time Toothless shoots a fire ball up to the next layer of ice that traps them, making a path for them to get out. Above Stormfly continues to melt the ice around them.**

"Hiccup get out of there," muttered Stoick and Gobber in unison.

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Good job Stormfly._ **"**

 **Toothless spreads his wings out and around his rider, blocking the falling snow to form the encasement. Toothless helps Hiccup get on his back and climbs out. Astrid runs over taking in Hiccup's trembling body. His blue lips and fever red face makes her worry.**

"Well, now I know how I look like with a different color other than pale."

Some people had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing.

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Hiccup, you okay?_ **"**

"Yeah, totally. I mean, it's not like I fell into a crevice and almost gotten hypothermia or anything."

"I was trying to be nice." Astrid snapped at him.

"Well, it was your fault that he got into that mess in the first place," said Nightwolf. She got up and tied the girl's hands together and ducted taped her mouth once again. "There, now you can't get it off anymore."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Toothless and Stormfly._ **"**

 **Astrid punches him in the shoulder.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Ow! What the heck?_ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _That's for scaring me._ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Can I kill her?_** **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** ** _Not yet bud._** **"**

Nightwolf smiled. "Yes Toothless kill the bitch!"

A lot of the occupants stared at the girl who shrugged.

 **EXT. FARM LANDS/BERK - DAY**

 **GOBBER (O.S)**  
 **"** _Ah, uh...there it is, mm hmm!_ **"**

 **Gobber is underneath a yak, "inspecting things".**

Siren and Nightwolf coughed as they started to choke with laughter. Hiccup understood what they were going on about and turned bright red while laughing silently. _Dirty minded people._

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Just what I thought._ **"**

 **He rolls out from under the yak.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _She's not giving milk...none of them are._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _We know that, Gobber. We want to know why._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _This reminds me of the time I moved my mother in with my goat. She was mean, ornery, ate everything in sight. The goat was so scared of her, she couldn't give milk._ **"**

"For a minute there I thought you were talking about the goat."

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _So, what are you saying, Gobber?_ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Mothers and goats don't mix. Same with farm animals and dragons. We stopped fighting dragons, so now they're around all the time. The animals are spooked._ **"**

Hiccup groaned and started yelling out in Italian about how he was getting tired and something about fish. The occupants didn't know whether to be intimidated or amused.

 **To emphasize his point, a nightmare flies over the farm animals grazing lands and the sheep and yaks scatter and the remaining sheep just faint.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Like I said, spooked._ **"**

 **The realization is cut short when Bucket lets out a groan in pain, holding his bucket and his feet swerve in pain.**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Uh oh. You're bucket's not tightening up on ya, is it?_ **"**

 **BUCKET**  
 **"** _No, I'm just..._ **(** **another wave of pain hits him)** _Fiiiiiiine!_ **"**

 **He collapses and Mulch quickly makes his way over the Bucket's side.**

"What's wrong?" Stoick questioned.

Hiccup looked at Mulch and Bucket and cocked his head to the side. They nodded.

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Well, whenever his bucket gets tight it means a storm is coming._ **"**

 **BUCKET (in a strained voice)**  
 **"** _No storm, everything's fine._ **"**

 **Gobber and Stoick look at each other in suspicion.**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Bucket..._ **"**

 **BUCKET**  
 **"** _I don't want there to be a storm! If lighting strikes me bucket I could end up less intelligent._ **"**

"He doesn't seem to be any more intelligent than a tree," murmured Viggo.

Hiccup smacked him in the gut. Viggo gasped as the air was forced out of him. He turned to glare at the boy who just stared uninterested.

 **Bucket cries out in pain again and Mulch places a hand on his bucket.**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Oh, ho ho! That's one tight bucket. And the tighter the bucket the bigger the storm._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _But that's crazy. Storms don't hit this early in the season._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _And besides, who ever heard of predicting the weather with a bucket? That's what chicken bones and goose feet are for._ **"**

Siren and Nightwolf rolled their eyes.

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _If you recall that bucket of his predicted the blizzard of Olaf!_ **"**

 **BUCKET**  
 **"** _That was a bad one! It took us a week just to dig Mildew out._ **"**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered._ **(to Stoick)** _Trust the bucket, Stoick._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _You trust the bucket. I want a second opinion._ **"**

 **Stoick and Gobber walk away.**

 **EXT. GOTHI'S HOUSE - DAY**  
 **Gobber and Stoick go up to Gothi's house which resides high above the village built up on wooden stilts far to high to be safe.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Gothi, I've come for your council. Is there going to be a storm?_ **"**

 **Gothi puts down a sand bag and grabs her staff, writing in a pile of dirt conveniently placed on her porch with it.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _What's she saying, Gobber?_ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _She says: 'what do you think?' Huh?_ **"**

 **Both Stoick and Gobber look at each other in confusion, obviously not following. Gothi rolls her eyes and points over to her house. Sand bags are placed by the door and windows are pinned shut.**

"I'm surprised you didn't see that when you came in."

"Is the lad always this annoying?" Alvin asked.

Nightwolf laughed. "Wait, until you capture him."

"Wait, what?"

Nightwolf covered her mouth and shook her head.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _How can you be so sure? Was it the chicken bones? Or the goose feet?_ **"**

 **Gothi begins to write in the dirt again.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _She says she could hear Bucket screaming from way up here._ **"**

 **EXT. WATCH TOWER - DAY**  
 **Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs are sitting on one of the unused dragon watch towers. Hiccup has a blanket wrapped around him and they sit around a fire. Stormfly and Toothless sitting happily behind their riders.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _...And then Toothless used his wings to block the snow._ **"**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _I've never heard of anything like that. Not even in the Book of Dragons._ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _It was as if his protective instincts just kicked in!_ **"**

"Well, he really is very protective."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Who'd believe it? The dragons we fought for years came to my rescue._ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Well, of course we would Riegan. Honestly, why wouldn't we have rescued the boy who freed us?_** **"**

 **Hiccup smiles and pats his head.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** ** _I know bud, but they don't need to know that._** **"**

"Why the secrets Hiccup?"

Hiccup just didn't respond.

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Yeah, if it weren't for them, Hiccup would've frozen to death._ **"**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Yeah, I'm surprised he lasted so long. I mean, your a twig._ **"**

Hiccup turned to look at the boy with a deadpan look.

 **Hiccup and the others gave him a blank stare. Astrid simply hits the side of the snow-filled catapult above him, burying him in snow.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Hey!_ **"**

 **TUFFNUT (O.S)**  
 **"** _Hey, Hiccup!_ **"**

 **Everyone looks down at Ruffnut and Tuffnut on the docks.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Your father's looking for you._ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _He looked angry_ **."**

 **HICCUP (standing)**  
 **"** _He's looked angry since the day I was born . . . But I'm sure there's no connection._ **"**

Stoick opened his mouth to speak, but he caught Hiccup smiling at him and smiled back.

Some people took it upon themselves to laugh.

 **Hiccup, keeping the blanket wrapped around him, he gets up on Toothless and flies off towards his house.**

 **INT. HADDOCK HOUSEHOLD - DAY**  
 **Stoick paces the floor before a cooking cauldron, concerned about impending storm. Hiccup, Gobber and Toothless stand in the background, watching. Hiccup still has the blanket.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _There's a bad storm comin'. We could be locked in. We might not be able to hunt or fish for months!_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _But it's way too early for a storm. We're in the middle of winter! Devastating Winter isn't due for another month!_ **"**

Nightwolf snorted. "Do you know how crazy that sounds? I mean, saying, 'but it's way too early for a storm. We're in the middle of winter' to a person from our time it'd be crazy if you lived down south."

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Not according to Gothi._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't control the weather!_ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _No... but you can control dragons. If they don't stop scaring the animals we won't have any provisions to live on._ **"**

"Meh?"

 **A door opens off screen. Hiccup and Stoick both turn to see Bucket and Mulch enter their home.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Ah! Any luck?_ **"**

 **Stoick grabs the bucket from Mulch's hand and turns it over. He shakes it. Nothing comes out.**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Not a drop. And this is after yankin' on that poor yak for three hours!_ **"**

 **Stoick, shocked, immediately looks at Hiccup with the silent implication that the dragons are responsible for this.**  
 **Alarmed, Hiccup shares a helpless glance with Toothless.**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _I don't know Riegan._** **"**

 **HICCUP (defensive)**  
 **"** _But it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary. I mean, they don't even eat farm animals. They eat fish!_ **"**

Dagur looked at him. "Is that what you were ranting about in whatever language you were speaking in?"

Hiccup nodded. **_"That and I was tired of having to solve dragon related problems."_**

The dragons looked apologetic.

 ** _"It's fine. Just that they need to learn how to be patient."_**

 **He looks to Gobber for confirmation.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _True . . . but they're huge, they breath fire, and now that we've made peace with them, they're everywhere. The animals are terrified of them._ **"**

 **Stoick walks on screen behind Gobber.**

 **STOICK (to Hiccup)**  
 **"** _Here's where you jump in and say 'I'll fix this'._ **"**

"Wow, so much expectation. Still not used to this."

"Well, you better get used to it, son."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Okay... But how long do I have before the storm hits?_ **"**

 **MUCKET**  
 **"** _About a week._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _No problem. More than enough time-_ **"**

"I jinxed myself, didn't I?"

"Yup."

 **Bucket suddenly grabs his head and moans in pain.**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Correction: three days, six hours._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Uh, okay... less time... might be more of a problem?_ **"**

 **EXT. TRAINING RING - DAWN**  
 **Across troubled seas, the first hints of an approaching storm.**

 **HICCUP (O.S)**  
 **"** _Come on, big boy._ **"**

 **In the training academy the farm animals are placed with the two feuding dragons from earlier. Hiccup and Astrid slowly coax a yak toward the pair of dragons.**

Hiccup closed his eyes praying to the gods that this worked.

 ** _-somewhere else-_**

"Loki, leave the poor boy alone."

"Thor, no. It's amusing, plus, there's always some type of lesson learned."

"Ugh, whatever brother."

 **HICCUP (to yak)**  
 **"** _You can do it. Come on._ **"**

 **Hiccup's pulling the yak by the horn and nose, panting and groaning with the effort.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _You'll really like them if you get to know them._ **"**

"Right?" Hiccup nodded.

 **Pushing from the back end of the yak, Astrid lends her own encouragement.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _The dragons look scary but they're just big, scaly reptiles._ **"**

"That's not helping."

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Just like Snotlout._ **"**

 **Tuffnut's snicker is cut short when Snotlout grabs him by the shirt, lifts him in the air, and rears back a fist, ready to punch Tuffnut in the face. He pauses and looks Tuffnut up and down.**

 **SNOTLOUT (threatening)**  
 **"** _You're the guy, right?_ **"**

"Yes."

 **TUFFNUT (high voice)**  
 **"** _No!_ **"**

"Yeah, Ruffnut has braids in her hair and is actually a female!"

"Night, calm down."

"Sorry Si."

 **The Nightmare and Nadder snap and screech at each other, each annoyed by the other's proximity. The yak Hiccup and Astrid had been coaxing is startled and runs off screen. Hiccup and Astrid are left with an air of defeat.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Flame, Spike! Quit it!_ **"**

 **The two dragons look at the boy and now their heads in shame.**

Viggo, Ryker, and Alvin all started to think of plans to capture the boy.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Thank you. This is crucial, so please behave._ **"**

 **RUFFNUT (whispering to Tuffnut and Snotlout)**  
 **"** _I still wonder how he can do that._ **"**

"Being part dragon?" Hiccup shrugged.

 **They shrug as they listen to what Fishlegs has to say.**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Okay, what if we look at this from an animal's perspective?_ **"**

 **He gets down on all fours and begins crawling around on the ground. He circles the ground in front of the Nightmare.**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Oh, hello, Mr. Dragon! I'm just a little sheep here... walking... doing sheep things... Baaa!_ **"**

The boy blushed red as the village laughed.

 **Three sheep stand by, watching Fishlegs imitate them. They are unamused.**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Baaa!_ **(** **muttering to the other teens)** _You know he doesn't really seem so big and-_ **"**

 **The Nightmare, fed up with Fishlegs' shenanigans, releases a deafening roar at the boy. Still on all fours, Fishlegs scrambles to safety and cowers underneath Meatlug, speaking to Hiccup and Astrid.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** ** _Flame, what did I say?_** **"**

"You sound like a mother scolding their child."

"It's true, wait, hey!"

All he got was a toothy smile from Heather.

 **FISHLEGS (shaky)**  
 **"** _Sorry! But I'm siding with the sheep on this one._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Look, I've learned that once you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of..._ **"**

"Wait, so you're afraid of something?"

"Ah, used to. I mean, I still have a fear but the one I was speaking about, it's gone."

 **He grabs the baby sheep that tries to run off.**

 **HICCUP (CONTINUED)**  
 **"** _...it isn't so scary anymore._ **"**

 **He herds the three sheep towards the dragons.**

 **HICCUP (to sheep)**  
 **"** _Okay, here you go boys...over here._ **(to teens)** _And that's what we'll have to do with these sheep. We gotta prove to them that they have nothing to fear-_ **"**

"You know, that may actually work," said Gobber.

 **The Nightmare sniffs at the sheep curiously. Its nose is tickled by the wool and it sneezes, releasing a short flame from its nostrils. The sudden action scares the sheep off. And the littlest one even catches fire! Astrid catches the alight sheep and Hiccup runs up to quickly pat it out.**

"Or not."

 **HICCUP (frustrated)**  
 **"** _Ooh-aaah-at this rate we'll never get any milk or eggs._ **"**

"Don't be so hard on yourself son." Valka placed a hand on his knee.

 **FLAME**  
 **"** ** _Sorry, Riegan._** **"**

 **HICCUP (tiredly)**  
 **"** ** _It's fine Flame._** **"**

"Well, aren't you tired?"

"Shush."

 **EXT. BERK - DAY**  
 **Dark, stormy clouds roll in the sky. The reeds surrounding Berk are wild in the pre-storm winds. Stoick gives off an aggravated sigh as he and Gobber walk around the village, boarding up homes and storage in preparation for the storm.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Just as I feared. We haven't had time to fully stock the food store house!_ **"**

"Say that five times."

"Say that. Say that," said the Twins before both were caught off.

 **He grabs a plank of wood from the ground and holds it across two doors.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _If this storm is as bad as I think it is, we're never going to survive!_ **"**

"Get it together Chief! You shouldn't think like that."

 **Gobber approaches with a hammer.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Not with this inventory._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _We're going to need everything we can get from those chickens and yaks._ **"**

 **He grabs the hammer from Gobber's hand and begins nailing the doors shut.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _I'm not really comfortable putting my fate in the hands of a brainless bird and a big wooly beast that sleeps in its own dung._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Well luckily our fate isn't in their hands._ **(confident)** _It's in my son's._ **"**

"Aww, thanks dad."

"It's the truth son."

 **EXT. Training Academy - DAY**  
 **The Training Academy is chaotic. Hiccup stands amidst hysterical chickens, hopping from foot to foot. He tries to slow down the yaks running back and forth. In the background, the other teens watch, confused and uncertain. The dragons are bemused. Still trying to maintain some semblance of control, Hiccup continues with his "lesson".**

Hiccup banged his head against his chair. Now, speaking in Greek.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Another way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show them that dragons are afraid of things too._ **"**

"Hey Hiccup, we can do the same thing with your fear!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"When did this ever come to my fear?"

"Well, maybe if we helped, the fear would go away. So what is it?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup glared at them.

"Hey Hiccup!"

The said boy turned to the black haired hostess who motioned him to go over.

"Do you by any chance have atychiphobia?" She whispered.

Hiccup looked away and nodded.

The two girls nodded and let him sit down.

 **The twins and Snotlout stare at Hiccup looking unimpressed. Fishlegs looks nervous.**

 **ASTRID (to teens)**  
 **"** _Remember Magnus the Merciless? He was a pretty scary guy._ **"**

Fishlegs and some others shuddered.

 **Fishlegs shudders.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _I was afraid of him until I learned that he was afraid of the dark!_ **"**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _So during the day: merciless._ **"**

 **He waves his hands majestically.**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _And during the night... Tuffnut!_ **"**

 **Tuffnut roughly elbows his sister.**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Ow!_ **"**

 **TUFFNUT (embarrassed)**  
 **"** _Hey! That's a real problem._ **"**

"Tuff, it's okay to be afraid of something. Even the bravest of people are afraid of something."

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _I'm just saying: Knowing he was afraid of something made him less scary to me._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Yes._ **"**

"And kill me."

 **He reaches into a basket and pulls out two eels.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _So lets show the yaks that dragons are afraid of things too._ **"**

 **Spike**  
 **"** ** _Riegan what are you doing?!"_**

 **Standing between two yaks, Hiccup holds up the eels. The effect is immediate: the Nadder and the Nightmare rear back from the eels. The yaks share contemplative looks.**

 **ASTRID (sing-song)**  
 **"** _I think it's working!_ **"**

"You just jinxed it."

 **Hiccup smiles at her. His brief distraction causing his grip to slacken on one of the eels and it slips from his grasp. The eel slithers on the ground towards Flame. Frightened, the Nightmare spins to get away. Its tail accidentally strikes a sheep, sending the animal flying into a wall. Hiccup grips his head in his last throngs of frustration and moans. Astrid approaches and puts a comforting hand to his back.**

 **ASTRID (softly)**  
 **"** _Don't worry._ **"**

 **Hiccup snaps his head up.**

 **HICCUP (jittery)**  
 **"** _Worried? I-I'm not worried! Do I look worried?_ **"**

 **His expression isn't very convincing.**

"Wow, you need to calm down."

"Leave him be, guys."

 **HALL - DAY**  
 **Lighting crashes across dark skies. Vikings climb the Great Hall steps for refuge, burdened by their belongings.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Bring in everything you need! We don't know how long we'll need to be hunkered down!_ **"**

 **Mulch drags Bucket up in wheelbarrow, taking one step at a time. Bucket is unable to do more than moan and grip his head. Gobber and Stoick look down at them with concern.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _How's Bucket doing?_ **"**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Look at him! He usually loves a wheelbarrow ride._ **"**

 **Bucket continues to whimper. He can't focus on anything but the pain.**

"Aww," cooed Nightwolf.

 **Another round of lightning lights up the sky. The vikings pause in their travels to watch and worry grows. They are running out of time.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Mulch, I'll take care of Bucket. You and Gobber go find the kids and bring them here._ **"**

 **Gobber and Mulch nod and set to task.**

 **EXT. TRAINING RING - DAY**  
 **Now dragons and animals are panicked in the Ring. Hiccup chases around chickens, trying to catch them, whilst Astrid focuses on the dragons.**

 **ASTRID (to Nightmare)**  
 **"** _Hey! Calm down! Get back over here!_ **"**

"Maybe Hiccup should've been the one to have done that."

"Are you questioning Astrid's skills?"

"Yup. She acts like she knows everything when in reality, she doesn't."

 **She pushes the Nightmare back by their snout. Hiccup walks up with two chickens under each arm.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _You know what I'm learning from all this? Chicken are really, well, chicken._ **"**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _What if we showed them how much they have in common with the dragons?_ **"**

"And Fishlegs has gone insane!"

"Welcome to the club, Legs!" Hiccup shouted.

The two hostesses looked at each other. "Kiss, kiss fall in love! Nah nah nah nah!" They saw the looks they were receiving.

Siren smiled. "It's from an anime called 'Ouran High School Host Club'."

"Stop judging!"

"I'm not judging just deeply questioning," said Hiccup.

 **Astrid and Hiccup stare at Fishlegs. They can't follow his logic.**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _They both lay eggs right? A Terrible Terror laid one last week!_ **"**

 **He reaches down off screen and pops back up with a Terror egg. He sets it down on the ground. Three chickens see the egg and run to it. One jumps up and settles on top of it.**

 **HICCUP (to chickens)**  
 **"** _Alright, see? An egg's an egg, right ladies?_ **"**

 **Molten cracks begin to form along the egg's shell. It is the only warning before it explodes. The chickens are sent flying and Hiccup and Astrid duck for cover.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Until it explodes..._ **"**

"Okay, this isn't going to work."

"Maybe a little bit of danger can help," said the twins.

"No!"

 **The animals are started again and once more run amuck in the Training Ring. Gobber and Mulch walk through the entrance.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Everybody out, the storm is here!_ **"**

 **Right on cue, a light dusting of snow begins to fall slowly yet steadily.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Ah, wha-wait! We haven't made any progress with the animals!_ **"**

 **Gobber ignores him and goes about collecting the animals and herding them out of the Ring.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall!_ **"**

"And nothing changes," muttered Hiccup.

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Take the others. I need to stay and keep working with the animals. They're...still afraid._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Yeh can't get eggs from a frozen chicken! We've got to get the animals in the barn!_ **"**

"I say that the barn will be frozen," said Tuffnut.

"Suckers bet."

 **EXT. BARN - DAY**  
 **Lightening opens the scene. The barn is buried under snow and frozen shut.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _So much for the barn._ **"**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _There's no other place to hold them!_ **"**

 **The animals, the dragons, and the teens are all outside. They are at a loss on what to do next. Hiccup suddenly points off screen.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _The Great Hall!_ **"**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _So, we're gonna have the dragons and the animals under the same roof?_ **(scoffs)** _We know that won't work._ **"**

"Oh, Mulch are you doubting me?"

"Ah, no Hiccup!"

"Exactly what I thought."

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I'll keep the dragons under control. Plus, we have no choice, now let's go._ **"**

 **With no further arguement, the group sets off. They struggle to move through the worsening storm whilst keeping animals from panicking around the dragons.**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Alright, keep 'em separate!_ **"**

 **Astrid runs to block a sheep from** **wandering off path.**

 **ASTRID (to sheep)**  
 **"** _This way!_ **"**

 **FISHLEGS (to sheep)**  
 **"** _Come on, come on! Let's go! Oh, this way guys!_ **"**

 **A sharp bolt of lighting strikes down and hits a tree. The tree snaps in half, falling in front of the Nadder. Startled, the Nadder's tail spikes eject and it whips the Nightmare across the face. The Nightmare's body ignights as it roars in pain. All of the animals are startled. The yaks and sheep run off towards the hills in different directions. Snotlout sees the yaks coming his way and takes a ready stance, bracing his hands out before him.**

 **STORMFLY**  
 **"** ** _I'm so sorry Hook!"_**

 **HOOKFANG**  
 **"** ** _It's fine Fly, but we need to get the animals!"_**

"True friendship there."

"Right?"

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Hey, I got this under control!_ **"**

 **The first yak charges Snotlout and uses its horns to toss the boy over its head. Snotlout cries out as he's airborne and lands on his stomach in the snow. Three more yaks trample over his body.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Ow! Ow! Ow!_ **"**

 **He slowly reaches behind him and holds his lower back, wincing.**

 **SNOTLOUT (moaning)**  
 **"** _Ooooh... ow! Okay, everything hurts._ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Snotlout, you okay?!_ **"**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _I'm fine!_ **"**

"Friendship!"

"Shut up, we get it!"

"Geez, people these days."

 **Fishlegs is spun around in his attempt to stop yaks and sheep from running every which way. He falls to the ground. Two sheep run over his body, as does Ruffnut. She runs straight into a flying chicken that clings to and flaps against her face. Hiccup makes a leap for a nearby sheep but he miscalculates and ends up clutching snow. The sheep runs off into the storm, disappearing along with the rest of the livestock. All the teens have failed at stopping the animals from escaping into the storm.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Aww..._ **"**

 **He stands up and stares into the abyss for a second. Then he sets his jaw forward and a determined look crosses his face. Hiccup turns and runs towards Toothless.**

"Hiccup," said his parents.

"What? I can't let them die out there and plus, the village needs the essentials! You can't blame me!"

"Just be careful."

Alvin and Viggo slowly came up with plans to capture the boy.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Where are you going?_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _I'm going after them!_ **"**

 **He pauses only to point back to where the animals went.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Forget it Hiccup! We'll never get them rounded up in this storm!_ **"**

"Maybe _you_ won't, but I will."

 **HICCUP (confident)**  
 **"** _With Toothless I can! I have to try._ **"**

 **He hops onto Toothless' saddle.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _If I don't, we starve to death._ **"**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _No! Your father will kill me if I left you out here-!_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Sorry Gobber!_ **"**

 **Not willing to hear any more, Hiccup takes off, leaving Gobber in the snow.**

"Why can't ye listen?"

"I do listen, but then I choose to do my own thing."

 **GOBBER (to the sky)**  
 **"** _Hiccup! Come back here!_ **(to Astrid)** _Astrid, will you talk some sense-_ **"**

"Astrid is not the boss of me. She can think that all she wants but she's not."

Astrid glared at the auburn haired boy.

 **From the corner of his eye, Gobber notices Astrid running to Stormfly.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Ah-No, no, not you too!_ **"**

 **Astrid and Stormfly take off after Hiccup.**

Hiccup coughed gaining attention. "Sorry I coughed during that. I said, clingy."

 **GOBBER (to the sky)**  
 **"** _ASTRID! You're not going with-_ **"**

 **All around him, the other teens are taking off on their dragons. Gobber spins trying to target any single teen and fruitlessly reaching out to them.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Ach! Get back here all of you!_ **"**

 **The teens are gone and Gobber is left in the storm, dumbfounded, and unable to complete the task Stoick assigned him.**

Gobber sighed. That boy was going to get himself killed one of these days.

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**  
 **The storm patters heavily outside.**  
 **Inside, the Vikings huddle around the fire pit trying to keep warm. Large torches blaze in the corner of the room, providing light and warmth. Without warning the massive wooden doors of the hall burst open, the freezing wind whistling in.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Move those tables against the against the doors!_ **"**

 **Stoick gestures to two vikings standing beside him. They rush forward each with a wooden table under arm to brace the door. Just as the door has been braced shut, Gobber burst in.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Stoick! The barns been destroyed! The animals have scattered!_ **"**

"Way to be the news breaker, Gobber."

"Shut it laddie."

He mocked the older man.

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Where's Hiccup and the others?_ **"**

"Oh, you know. Taking a stroll out in the forest as the storm hits. Might be late for dinner, but we'll b-"

Alvin had covered the boy's mouth. Not a few seconds later, did he bite the hand. He received a cry of pain.

Hiccup rubbed his mouth with his sleeve, a bit of blood is shown. He then showed his bloodied dragon teeth.

"You bit me!"

"Yeah, and you taste foul. Your flesh tastes like rotting meat."

Let's just say that the two beside him moved a little bit away.

 ** _"Why do you think we avoid eating humans?"_**

 ** _"Other than Riegan, they taste horrific."_**

The dragons nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I don't feel uncomfortable at _all_." He shook his head at the stares and pointed at the dragons.

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _I tried to stop him Stoick. They went after the animals._ **"**

 **Gobber gestures towards the door with his hook. Without a word Stoick dutifully walks toward the door.** **The door of the hall swings open again suddenly; this time it's Mulch accompanied by two yaks.**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _I caught these two. I figured at least with these we'd be able to start a new herd._ **"**

 **Stoick and Gobber exit the hall, passing Mulch and the yaks. As they leave, Gobber gestures to the yaks.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _You might want to take another look, Mulch._ **"**

 **Mulch bends over to inspect the yaks' "private regions", apparently surprised by what he sees.**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Oh! Uh, never mind boys!_ **"**

Many people looked a bit green.

 **Mulch waves the the two vikings watching the door and walks away. The two vikings each push one side of the hall doors closed.**

 **EXT. WOODS OUTSIDE BERK - NIGHT**  
 **A dark winged shape glides through the storm. From the shape burst a blinding pulse of light, illuminating the snow-covered trees to either side. It's Toothless and Hiccup, followed closely by Astrid and the others on their dragons.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _You find as many as you can. We'll herd them back to the Great Hall._ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _You heard him! Let's go!_** **"**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Can we swing by my house? I'd like to get my heavy coat._ **"**

 **Fishlegs shivers and rubs his arms in an attempt to get warm.**

"Sorry Fish."

"It's fine."

 **TUFFNUT (to Ruffnut)**  
 **"** _Check this out!_ **"**

 **He slaps himself in the face hard.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _I'm so cold I can't feel my face._ **"**

 **Ruffnut slaps his face with a grunt** **.**

"Your face must be numb from the cold. It's not unusual."

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _Didn't feel it!_ **"**

 **RUFFNUT**  
 **"** _That takes all the fun out of it!_ **"**

 **Hiccup and the group clear the forest. Below, among clusters of trees the farm animals can be seen against the snow.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _There they are! Come on!_ **"**

 **Toothless dives forward. The other dragons ans riders follow suit, herding the scared animals from the air.**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Yaks to the left!_ **"**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Chickens to the right!_ **"**

 **Snotlout swoops in from behind Fishlegs, sending Meatlug spinning like a top in mid air.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Hey! I'm flying here!_ **"**

"Technically, it's the dragons."

 **HOOKFANG**  
 **"** ** _Sorry Meatlug!"_**

 **MEATLUG**  
 **"** ** _It's fine, Hookfang."_**

"Wow, they're great friends."

"Yup."

 **Snotlout guides Hookfang beside the panicking chickens. He gestures for the chickens to follow him.**

 **SNOTLOUT (to chickens)**  
 **"** _Chickens! Over here! Follow me this way. Come on!_ **"**

 **Hookfangs eyes narrow as he veers of course flying straight toward a tree.**

 **SNOTLOUT (to Hookfang)**  
 **"** _Wait. Where are you going? Ahhhhh!_ **"**

 **At the last moment Hookfang glides to the right, narrowly avoiding a collision. While near the ground Fishlegs herds the sheep from the back of Meatlug.**

 **FISHLEGS (to sheep)**  
 **"** _Sheep! Hey sheep, this way! Baaahh! Baah! Baah! Hey, it's working! Baah!_ **"**

 **The sheep follow Fishlegs directions.** **They flock below a fallen tree. Fishlegs and Meatlug follow but get jammed between the tree and the snow covered ground. He can only watch as the sheep run away.**

 **FISHLEGS (hopelessly)**  
 **"** _Baahh!_ **"**

"That may not work, Fish."

"I know."

 **From behind the fallen tree is Astrid and Stormfly in hot pursuit of the sheep.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _I_ _got them!_ **"**

 **Stormfly catches up to the sheep and level out above them.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Now!_ **"**

 **At Astrid's order Stormfly sends a barrage of tail spikes flying toward the sheep. The spikes form a perfectly oval pen enclosing the sheep.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Gotcha!_ **"**

 **The celebration is short-lived as Snotlout flies by on Hookfang, knocking half the tail spikes over. The sheep scatter in all directions.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _Duuuhh! Gaaahhhh!_ **"**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Snotlout what are you doing? You're all over the place!_ **"**

"At least he's trying to help."

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **"** _You try herding chickens with a dragon that doesn't listen to you!_ **"**

 **HOOKFANG**  
 **"** ** _I do listen, I just choose to do things my own way!_** **"**

"Well, Hiccup and Hookfang are the same."

"No wonder why he likes him more than Snot."

"Shut up!"

 **Astrid spots three sheep on the ground ahead. She points them out to Hiccup as he soars past.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Hiccup! Three sheep!_ **"**

 **Cut to the sheep traversing a snow covered ledge. As they turn a corner the smallest sheep loses traction and slips over the edge. It lands on an icy ledge below and begins sliding toward the brink on the cliff. Helplessly the sheep falls of the cliff, plummeting to it's death. A dark shape soars past, catching the petrified sheep. It's Toothless and Hiccup. Toothless looks down at the sheep with a reassuringly friendly smile. Gently Toothless puts the baby sheep down safely.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Good job, bud._ **"**

 **The sheep's parents look up gratefully at Toothless and give an appreciative BAAH. Astrid flies in, barely visible at first through the worsening storm.**

 **ASTRID**  
 **"** _Hiccup, the storm is getting worse! I can't see anything!_ **"**

"You kids need to get out of there."

 **HICCUP (to Toothless)**  
 **"** _Come on bud. Give us some light._ **"**

 **Toothless shoots a bright white fireball into the distance, illuminating the snow covered ground. In the distance two large figures can be seen.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Stray yaks twelve o'clock!_ **"**

"Uh, I don't think they're yaks."

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _I see them and they are huge._ **"**

"Hehe, they really aren't yaks."

 **The twins dive down and pick up the supposed yaks in one clean swoop.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **"** _I got the yaks._ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Put me down right now!_ **"**

"Hehe, whoops?"

 **The twins share and quick glance and comply, releasing Stoick and Gobber on to the snow below beside a real yak.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Do I look like a yak to you?_ **"**

 **Unfortunately for Gobber he does somewhat resemble a yak. The yak beside him snorts and walks away.**

"Yes. Yes, you do."

"Shut it toothpick."

 **Toothless lands in front of Stoick, and Hiccup dismounts. Slowly he approaches his dad, defeated that he couldn't do what was asked of him.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _You shouldn't be out here_ _,_ _Hiccup._ **"**

"Hey! What about the others?"

"They will last longer than Hiccup. Sorry, but it's true."

"Yeah, I know."

 **HICCUP (his voice breaking)**  
 **"** _Dad, I'm sorry I let you down._ **"**

Siren mumbled, "Atychiphobia."

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _It's not your fault, son. I'm taking you back._ **"**

 **In the background Astrid and Stormfly land and Astrid dissmounts. Gobber approaches.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _Which way?_ **"**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Follow our tracks._ **"**

 **Stoick points toward the direction they came. There are no tracks, only snow and trees in what can bee seen through the snow. The storm rages all around them, making it impossible to see very far at all.**

 **GOBBER**  
 **"** _So much for that idea._ **"**

 **Fishlegs approaches alongside Astrid, both of them shivering. And they're not the only ones.**

 **FISHLEGS**  
 **"** _Sir? What do we do now?_ **"**

 **Stoick observes as the teens shiver and hold their arms for warmth. They are going to freeze to death out here. Gobber notices the same dilemma, and glances at Stoick for his say so.**

"Thor, help us."

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Everyone, come together._ **"**

 **The teens don't waste any time forming a circle and huddling in together. Around them** **,** **their dragons observe nonchalantly until Toothless gets their attention.**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _We need to help!_** **"**

 **BARF**  
 **"** ** _Toothless iss right!_** **"**

 **Hiccup looks up from under his fathers arm to see the dragons form their own circle around them. They extend their wings around the vikings, protecting them from wind and snow. The vikings watch in amazement.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _What are they doing?_ **"**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _They're protecting us_ _._ _It's their natural instinct._ **"**

 **Each dragon takes a turn breathing flames into the middle of the huddle, providing warmth and light. Outside the circle the sheep watch as they huddle together protecting the baby sheep. Toothless notices and bounds over quickly. The parent sheep scatter in fear, but the baby simply closes his eyes and cowers into the snow. Toothless stops right beside the baby sheep. When the sheep opens it's eyes he gives it a friendly look and gently pushes it towards the group of vikings.**

"Aww, bud you're amazing."

 ** _"You're realizing this now?"_**

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, you still are prideful."

 **Toothless gestures toward the group with a reassuring purr. The other dragons and vikings watch silently as the baby sheep decides to join them. With Toothless by it's side the sheep joins the circle cautiously. When they see it is all safe the baby sheep gives a small BAAH to the other sheep, prompting them to join the huddle as well. More animals join the growing circle for warmth. The sheep and chickens huddle together, while a pair of yaks cuddle in on each side of the twins. The baby sheep cuddles up in front of Toothless. An unspoken bond has been made and the animals can finally feel safe with the dragons.**

 **STOICK**  
 **"** _Your dragons are really something, son._ **"**

 **TOOTHLESS**  
 **"** ** _Of course we are!_** **"**

"And very prideful."

 ** _"Hey!"_**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _Yeah, they really are._ **"**

 ** _"Aww thanks Riegan!"_**

 **With a grin Toothless shoots a celebratory shot of fire into the air, illuminating the snowy night sky. The other dragons follow suit. Toothless shoots the final shot, which explodes in a glorious halo of blue light.**

"Beautiful."

 **EXT. WOODS OUTSIDE BERK - SUNRISE**  
 **The dragons and vikings wake to the sun peeking out over the horizon. The storm is over and an arctic fog overlooks the North Sea. They made it through the night. The dragons shake snow off their wings. Hiccup and Stoick watch the sun rise. Stoick turns towards his son and gives him a brief and gentle nod, brimming with pride. Hiccup returns it with a proud and hopeful smile, feeling accomplished.**

 **Outside the Great Hall, the Vikings ascend the steps outside the hall with sheep slung over their backs. Behind them, yaks and dragons follow with more sheep mounted on the dragons backs.**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - SAME TIME**  
 **The doors of the great hall swing open, revealing the vikings and farm animals. The happy chatter of the other vikings in the hall can be heard as the teens enter. Mulch and Bucket turn away from the fire pit to greet the survivors.**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _They're back! And they're alright._ **"**

 **BUCKET**  
 **"** _And the animals are alright too!_ **"**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Uh oh. Here come the dragons._ **"**

 **Hookfang enters with a quiet roar, bowing down to allow the family of sheep riding on his back to disembark. Hookfang gives them a loving stare, which they return with a thankful "BAAH."**

 **HOOKFANG**  
 **"** ** _We're here!_** **"**

 **MULCH**  
 **"** _Will you look at that._ **"**

 **ASTRID (O.S.)**  
 **"** _Hey everyone!_ **"**

 **She gestures and arm towards Hiccup as he enters with Stoick and the last of the farm animals. Under his right arm is a chicken. He raises his left hand triumphantly, in it a chicken egg.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **"** _The chickens are laying eggs again!_ **"**

 **The crowd cheers happily.**

 **BUCKET**  
 **"** _I was right. Chickens do lay eggs._ **"**

"Aww!"

 **Hiccup places the chicken on the ground and watches the crowd, his dad by his side. There is finally harmony among the farm animals and the dragons.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _We made our peace with the dragons when we saw that we could trust them._ **"**

 **Gobber throws a fish** **at both** **Barf and Belch, who catches chews it up.**

 **BARF and BELCH**  
 **"** ** _Thank you."_**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _Turns out they actually have instincts to protect us. All of us._ **"**

 **Stormfly folds a wing over a couple of sheep protectively.**

 **STORMFLY**  
 **"** ** _Don't worry. I've got ya._** **"**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"** _Life on Berk just got a little warmer._ **"**

 **Hiccup and Stoick exchange smiles before turning to watch as the doors the great hall close. The doors finish closing and the camera pans out as it snows lightly.**

"There it is."

"That was great. Can't wait for the next one."

"Right?"

"Oh, I wonder what it'll be about!"

There was a lot of chatter.

"Y'all, calm down. Don't worry, geez we're still going to continue! Siren, you may do the honors."

* * *

 **Alrighty there it is. Geez that took long. 8,509 words! Questions and comments? Now, for the thing.**

 **I need to know what to do for the next episode. The Terrible Twos. Have any suggestions? I will intertwine ideas, but I need to know and please make it readable. Oh and should I do a Halloween special? Tell me in the comments!**


	6. Suggestions

**I know I'm not allowed to have author's notes but once I get everything done.**

* * *

Okay so I have been told that I should make a Halloween special. By this, I mean a Halloween episode. 

So Crazygirl923 (one of my wattpad readers)had this idea. Every year on Hallows Eve a dragon shows up. Hiccup is the only one to see it and has always sees it every year that night. Many people get irritated with his assumptions. (Kind of like Gobber and the Boneknapper.)

Anyways I need ideas for this. I will intertwine ideas because that's what I always do. This is something that Crazygirl came up with.

Species name: black terror?

Features: black scales with orange stripes, four wings,?

Name of specific dragon: Halloween?

Class: mystery

Feel free to add to this. Thanks.


	7. hallows eve

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN my lovelies!_** ** _Up there is the Ash-winder._** ** _Shoutouts to these awesome readers! These people gave me awesome ideas for this chapter/episode. I enjoyed writing this one. I just apologize for it not being good._**

 ** _Wattpad readers:_**  
 ** _Crazygirl923 & Earthstone_**

 ** _Fanfiction readers:_**  
 ** _Ugly-Duckling123_** ** _,_** ** _Fire and Ice Master_** ** _,_** ** _Cheshire28_** ** _,_** ** _& DragonLady(guest)._**

 ** _Thanks for the help!_**

 ** _Key:_**  
 ** _"Dragons/Hiccup dialogue"_**  
"Normal dialogue"  
 **"** ** _Dragons/Hiccup show dialogue_** **"**  
 _Thoughts_  
 **"** _Show dialogue_ **"**  
 **Actions on screen**

* * *

Nightwolf stood. "Alright, so this isn't an episode. This will be a mini movie like the Gift of the Night Fury."

Everyone nodded except the new people who weren't there.

 **EXT. NORTH SEA/BERK—MORNING**  
 **A black dragon flies away from Berk leaving small rise of water in its wake. We pan over the small island and zoom towards the plaza. The town's people are setting up some jack-o-lanterns and chatting with each other.**

Chatter rose in the theater. "This is on Hallows Eve!" exclaimed a very happy Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked like he was going to be sick. He really didn't want to see him actually be going crazy.

 **Hiccup (v.o)**  
 **"** _Here on Berk, we have a one day out of the whole year devoted on scaring. Hallows Eve or sat the dragons like to call it, Samhain. We love this holiday so much that we have a two day festival for it._ **"**

"Samhain?"

"Yup. I like that name better."

 **Viking #1**  
 **"** _Oh, how I love Hallows Eve! I'm so happy for today and tomorrow!_ **"**

 **Viking #2**  
 **"** _Right? I love the event where we try to scare each other!_ **"**

 **The two continue their conversation while walking away.**

 **Hiccup (v.o)**  
 **"** _Yeah, I despise this holiday._ **"**

"What?" All the audience yelled.

"How can you despise this day?" asked Ruffnut.

"It will be explained!"

 **"** _Not that I'm afraid of it, more like people think I go insane during these two days. Hopefully, it's gone and will leave me alone for once._ **"**

Many adults groaned knowing full well in what was being said, while the teens and people that aren't from Berk, were confused.

 **The scene shows five teens and their dragons. They are helping out with decorations. One teen and dragon are missing from the group. Astrid purses her lips as she looks around for the missing teen.**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Hey, have any of you seen Hiccup?_ **"**

 **Tuffnut**  
 **"** _I saw him yesterday, does that count?_ **"**

"Eh? Sort of," said Hiccup.

 **All of them stare at him blankly, while Ruffnut nods. The dragons look at each other with concern.**

 **Hookfang**  
 **"** ** _He was acting quite strange, wasn't he?_** **"**

 **Stormfly**  
 **"** ** _You're right. Something is obviously wrong._** **"**

"Maybe the fact that I'm being spoken of? I don't know?" Hiccup gives them a smile to let them know he's teasing.

 **Belch**  
 **"** ** _Guyss, remember it'ss Ssamhain in tomorrow._** **"**

 **Barf**  
 **"** ** _You are not thinking—_** **"**

 **Meatlug**  
 **"** ** _No, I'm sure that that's not it, maybe we can talk to him later._** **"**

 ** _"Oh, but it is."_**

 ** _"Wait, what?"_**

"Nothing, nothing. Forget I said anything."

"We didn't even **—** " Snotlout cut off. "Oh, you're talking to the dra **—** yeah never mind."

 **The others nod in agreement. Stoick and Gobber look at each other with concern and annoyance when the boy's name is mentioned.**

"Oh, well don't I feel loved." He crossed his arms huffing.

 **No one, but the dragons notice the exchange and wonder what is wrong. Mulch comes up to the group followed by Bucket.**

 **Mulch**  
 **"** _Ah, hello Chief. Are you ready for the festival, for today and tomorrow?_ **"**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Ah, of course. Who doesn't love a good scare?_ **"**

 **Gobber laughs and nods. He seems to have a plan. A scream catches their attention to see Fishlegs cowering under Meatlug. They see that the twins are laughing with masks in hand. They all sigh.**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Leave the poor boy alone and look for my son. I need to speak with him._ **"**

"Huh, I wonder what I did." He muttered. Viggo and Alvin looked at the boy.

 **The teens agree and fly off.**

 **EXT. WOODS**  
 **From something's point of view. The thing watches as the teens fly off before sinking back into the shadows.**

Hiccup paled. "Oh, gods, no."

"Son, it's probably nothing. Now stop."

Nightwolf, Siren, and some dragons glared at the man. Toothless comforted his brother.

 **EXT. SKY—MORNING**  
 **They find Hiccup and Toothless doing aerial stunts. Before they can call out to him, they watch has he does a somersault off of the ebony dragon.**

"Wow, you really are in insane."

"And have a death wish," added Alvin.

"No, I don't!" Hiccup said in annoyance.

"Yeah, you do," said Ryker.

 **Their eyes widen and are going to race towards him, when they watch as Toothless spins him.**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _That boy is going to get himself killed one of these days._ **"**

"See?"

"Shush, Gobber."

 **Fishlegs**  
 **"** _Lay off. He's having fun_ ** _._** **"**

"Thank you 'legs."

 **While they are talking, they don't notice that the duo are gone until they hear:**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Hey guys!_ **"**

 **They all jump and look up to see Hiccup and Toothless flying upside down. Fishlegs turns green.**

As does some of the audience. "Ha! Wimps."

 **Fishlegs**  
 **"** _How can you stomach that?_ **"**

 **Hiccup just grins and has Toothless to fly in front of them.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _I don't know. I guess I'm more like a dragon than a human._ **"**

"Did you really just spill your secret?"

Hiccup chuckled.

 **Toothless rolls his eyes.**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _What happened to keeping it a secret?_** **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** ** _Listen._** **"**

 **Snotlout**  
 **"** _If that was true, I wouldn't be surprised. Now, for the real reason why we're here. Your dad needs to talk to you._ **"**

"And you guys never believed it. Haha!"

 **Hiccup falls onto his back. He stares up at the sky, groaning.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Fine. Why though?_ **"**

 **Ruffnut**  
 **"** _Maybe to ask why you didn't help with the decorations._ **"**

 **Hiccup sits up and looks at her confused with his head cocked to the side.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _What decorations? I didn't even know there was something special going on._ **"**

"Wow, you **—** " Astrid cuts off shaking her head. Nightwolf (begrudgingly and full of complaining) had let her go.

 **Everyone let out gasps. This confuses Hiccup further. He gives them the "what's wrong" facial expression and hand motion.**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _It's the Hallows Eve festival! How, in the name of Odin, did you forget?!_ **"**

 **Hiccup pales and looks away into the distance.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Oh._ **"**

"What's wrong Hiccup?"

"You'll find out later."

 **Astrid isn't the only one to glare.**

 **Snotlout**  
 **"** ** _'_** _Oh?' That's all you have to say?_ **"**

 **Hiccup shrugs not seeing the huge deal.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _I'm sorry? I don't know, I just—I really despise Hallows Eve. Hate it and hate everything to do about it._ **"**

 **More gasps of horror from everyone even the dragons. They start to bombard him with questions until Toothless roars at them to stop. He can feel his rider's annoyance, granted he isn't the only one annoyed. The teens notice him scowling and draw back a little.**

"Wow, you're scary when angered."

"Shut up Viggo!" Nightwolf yelled.

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Look, just because you all like something, doesn't mean I have to like it as well. There's a reason why I despise the holiday, so drop it._ **"**

 **He stares specifically at Astrid. She looks offended that he will seek her out, but before she can retort, he and Toothless are gone in a flash.**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Riegan, what was that about?_** **"**

 **Hiccup looks down at the dragon and sighs.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _It started when I was younger . . ._ **"**

 **EXT. BERK**

"Wait, we get no story?"

"Nope. Too early."

 **The teens are in the plaza with worried looks. They go up to Stoick and Gobber who are chatting with each other. Gobber is the first to notice them and can tell something is wrong.**

 **Gobber**  
 **"** _Where's Hiccup?_ **"**

 **Everyone steps back, leaving Astrid on her own. She glares at them before looking at the adults nervously.**

"Thanks for the support guys."

"Heh, now you know how I feel."

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Hiccup, he um, he got angry with us and flew off._ **"**

 **Stoick sighs and shakes his head mumbling something. He turns back to the gang.**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Leave him be for now. I forget sometimes that he wants nothing to do with Hallows Eve._ **"**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Why though?_ **"**

 **Ruffnut**  
 **"** _Don't answer Chief. Astrid, Hiccup told us to drop the matter. We should at least respect that. You hate it when we pry, so what makes it okay for you to do the same to him?_ **"**

"Thank you Ruff."

"No problem Hic."

Nightwolf had left the building to go fangirl.

 **(I ship Ruffcup, but don't worry it might not be cannon.)**

 **The adults nod at the girl.**

 **Gobber**  
 **"** _Aye, if the lad finds out that you're trying to find something about_ him, without _his concept, he'll lose all trust that you have built._ **"**

"Thank you Gobber."

 ** _"She's still going to pry."_**

 ** _"No doubt."_**

 **They leave when a woman comes by for some help. Astrid glares at the other girl before storming off with a determined gleam in her eyes. The teens look at each other with knowing gazes. Sighing, they fly off to their own plans.**

 ** _"Called it!"_**

The dragons let out their own little laughs.

"Toothless called something and he yelled 'called it,'" explained Hiccup.

 **EXT. COVE** ** _—_** **DAY** ****  
 **Hiccup is sketching in the dirt as Toothless is hanging off a bough napping. A rustle catches the boy's attention. His head snaps up. The temperature drops to make the boy shiver. The boy pales and looks straight into the forest with terrified green eyes. They meet red-orange eyes.**

Hiccup's breathing became eradicate causing Nightwolf to come back and calm the boy.

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** ** _Toothless! Toothless wake up!_** **"**

 **Mortuus**  
 **"** ** _Naïve little boy. The dragon will not wake._** **"**

"Uh, that isn't what I'm thinking is it?"

No response for the chief.

 **A red-orange** ** _Aura_** **wraps around the forest green one. It's voice is raspy and ancient. Like dragging a blade against stone. Hiccup doesn't break contact.**

 **Hiccup (shaking)**  
 **"** ** _What did you do?_** **"**

 **Mortuus**  
 **"** ** _I didn't do anything. But I will have my fun._** **"**

 **Then, Mortuus lunges at the boy.**

"No!/ ** _no!_** "

 **Before it lands, Hiccup shoots awake.**

"Phew, just a dream."

"That must've been terrifying."

"It is. Especially since . . ." Hiccup trails off shuddering.

 **The twins and Toothless stand over him with concern filled looks. Hiccup seems to be confused and looks around.**

 **Ruffnut**  
 **"** _Hey, you okay?_ **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah! I'm fine. Why?_ **"**

"Smooth, Hiccup."

"Leave me alone Daggur."

"Just calling it as I see it."

 **Tuffnut**  
 **"** _We've been trying to wake you for half an hour now. Snot and Fish went to go get your dad and Gothi._ **"**

"Half an hour?"

"Yeah, that is one messed up dragon."

"Right?"

"Can you three shut up?" said Astrid.

 **Hiccup looks over at Toothless who nods in confirmation. Rustling catches their attention. Hiccup jumps to his feet and scans the woods. Green landing on red-orange. He goes stiff and pale.**

 **Tuffnut**  
 **"** _Hic, something wrong?_ **"**

 **The twins look to where he's staring at but see nothing.**

"Uh, why can Hiccup see it and not us?"

"Only its victims and other dragons can see it."

 **Hiccup slowly turns towards them and forces a smile. He knows that they don't see it, so he nods not trusting himself to speak. When he looks back, the eyes are gone.**

"That is bad."

Everyone nodded.

 **Stoick (o.s.)**  
 **"** _Hiccup!_ **"**

 **Hiccup looks to see his father, Gothi, Gobber and the other two boys walk through the boulders with their dragons trailing behind them. Hookfang and Meatlug go over to the Zippleback and Night Fury. Their** ** _Auras_** **are shown as Hiccup blocks them out.**

 **Gothi makes Hiccup kneel for her to check on him. After a few minutes, she writes in the dirt.**

 **Gobber**  
 **"** _She says 'that he needs to wear more scarves and eat bark?'_ **"**

Some people laugh as it was pretty funny when Gobber misinterprets something.

 **Gothi whacks him over the head.**

Cue more laughing.

 **Gobber**  
 **"** _Ow! Sorry. He needs to sleep more since he is too exhausted and will start hallucinating._ **"**

 **Hiccup looks at Gothi. She winks at him.**

Hiccup turned to Gothi. "You knew?"

Gothi nodded and wrote something. Siren was the one to read it. "She says that you're not the only one who went through the same thing."

 **He looks at her confused but before he can say anything, a roar cuts through the forest. He and the dragons snap into attention to where the roar was. This dumbfounded the teens, but the two adult men sigh.**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Let's get to the village._ **"**

 **They walk out of the cove.**

 **EXT. PLAZA** ** _—_** **NIGHT ONE HALLOWS EVE FESTIVAL**  
 **Kids go around jumping at each other or at some adults yelling "boo." They squeal with delight and run off.**

The two hostess cooed at the kids.

 **The dragons all watch amused as some chase the kids in merriment. The teens walk around greeting and helping adults. One teen is again missing much to Astrid's irritation.**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Gah! Where is_ he _?_ ** _"_**

"Aren't you an impatient little-" Nightwolf trailed off mumbling the rest.

 **Ruffnut**  
 **"** _Uh, maybe with Toothless. He did say that he loathed everything that had to do with Hallows Eve, so it makes sense that he wouldn't be here, Astrid. Now drop the matter, geez._ **"**

"Thank you once again Ruff."

"Again, it's not a problem."

 **The girl and her brother alongside Fishlegs walk away from the girl. Snotlout looks nervously at the girl and nods slowly before leaving her alone as well.**

 **The four who had left ran into Hiccup. He gives them a fixed smile that they don't catch and he looks around for something or someone.**

 **Ruffnut**  
 **"** _Hiccup, uh, hi?_ **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Hi, Ruff. Where's Astrid?_ **"**

 **Tuffnut**  
 **"** _Ditched her._ **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Why?_ **"**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Who cares? She's too annoying._** **"**

"Hiccup!"

"What? I can't control what he says."

 **Hiccup glares at his dragon before adverting his gaze to the teens in front of him.**

 **Ruffnut**  
 **"** _She's going behind your back to find out why you despise Hallows Eve. Even after we, Gobber and the Chief told specifically not to._ **"**

 **The dragons and the three boys nod in agreement.**

 **Hiccup (scoffs)**  
 **"** _Why am I not surprised? That girl is going to get herself killed. Where's she?_ **"**

"Like you're not?"

"I'm a different story."

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Hiccup!_ **"**

 **Astrid runs up to them and smiles at him expecting for him to smile back. Noticing his foul mood, it melts off and replaced with a frown.**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Oh, come on!_** **"**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _What's wrong?_ **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _What's wrong?! I told you, they told you and everyone had told you to leave it alone. Astrid, look, you're not going to get everything you want in life. You really need to learn how to mind your own business._ **"**

 **Stoick walks up to them and sees his son and Astrid glaring at each other.**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _What's going on? I heard Hiccup shouting._ **"**

"Which is very rare."

Many nodded.

 **Ruffnut**  
 **"** _Astrid won't leave Hiccup alone after you told her to._ **"**

 **Hiccup sighs looking at Toothless.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _It's fine Dad. I was just going to say that Toothless and I are going to go on a flight. Just so you wouldn't worry. We'll back around midnight?_ **"**

 **Toothless nods slowly as if contemplating. Hiccup mounts the dragon and they fly off not waiting for an answer. They watch the boy fly off and continue on with the night.**

"You really need to learn how to wait for an answer."

"You really new to learn how to shut your mouth but I don't say anything, Ryker." Hiccup glared.

 **EXT. TRAINING ACADEMY–MORNING**  
 **Hiccup is sitting crossed legged while drawing. Toothless is beside him, napping. The pitter patter of feet catches the boy's attention. He looks up and sees none other than the dragon that haunts him.**

Hiccup took a breath and kept his eyes on the dragon.

 **The dragon is pitch black with some golden designs and red-orange eyes that looks like fire, its head is adorn with frills. It has four wings both looks to be torn, front wings are black and the shredded parts with orange stripes, the back wings are orange with the golden designs. The legs are adorned with orange stripes and golden designs, its claws are ivory. Along its spine running down to the tip of its tail are orange spikes, the tail fins is in an arrow formation that is the color of fire like its eyes.**

"That dragon looks cool."

"That dragon has been terrorizing me since I could form coherent thoughts."

Silence.

 **This time, Toothless jolts awake and ready to protect him. Growling, he keeps his eyes adverted from the beast in front of him.**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Don't look him in the eye!_** **"**

 **Hiccup** **** **looks** **** **at the stone ground.**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _So you're the one after my brother?_** **"**

 **Mortuus**  
 **"** ** _Oh, I never meant any harm to the poor boy. It's just fun to show people their fear. Young Hiccup here is very fun to mess with._** **"**

"Never meant any harm my foot."

 **Hiccup and his dragon both glare equally at the dragon.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** ** _Who are you?_** **"**

 **Mortuus**  
 **"** ** _The name's Mortuus. I'm what you would call an Ash-winder._** **"**

"What does-"

"It means death."

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Hiccup!_ **"**

 **Hiccup and Toothless look up. Astrid runs towards them.**

"Oh no."

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _What was that? Where did it go?_ **"**

"Wait, you saw it?"

 **Hiccup looks on shocked. He can't say anything as he is frozen. Toothless nudged him out of his stupor.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Y-You saw it?_ **"**

 **Astrid looks at him weirdly.**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Of course I saw it. Why? Was I not supposed to?_ **"**

 **Hiccup shakes his head.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _No, not really._ **"**

 **Astrid glares.**

"Dadada I'm dead."

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Oh, now I see. You're keeping this dragon a secret because you think that we can't handle it._ **"**

"What? No! I would _never_ do anything like _that_!"

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _What? No. That isn't even_ close. **"**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Oh, and what is?_ **"**

 **Hiccup shrugs helplessly.**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _I get it. You don't want us around to distract you. I'm so sorry, Mr. I-can-train-dragons-better-than-anyone-because-I'm-the-first-ever-dragon-trainer. Well, guess what? Just because you're the first one doesn't mean anything._ **"**

"Actually it does. He is a hybrid and can learn many secrets from them," said Valka.

 **She stomps off fuming in anger not letting him have the chance to explain. Hiccup looks at Toothless with sadden eyes.**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _It's okay, Riegan. Her pride has been wounded. That's all._** **"**

 **Hiccup looks uneasy but nods. He's right. The dragon stalks both brothers before disappearing into the woods**

 **EXT. VILLAGE- DUSK- HALLOWS EVE**  
 **The Vikings are having the time of their lives as they wear costumes, making fun of each other, and drinking. Hiccup in his hybrid form (ears, wings, and tail with some scales around the eyes and nape) looks around at them with his back against the wall.**

"That's a great plan!"

"Thanks, Fishlegs."

 **The gang see him and rush up to him. They all are wearing costumes of their dragons. They look at his and look on in awe.**

 **Fishlegs**  
 **"** _That's an awesome costume, Hiccup! So authentic!_ **"**

"Because it is," the chubby boy grumbled.

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Thank you Fishlegs._ **"**

 **They all start talking and cutting up like always. Astrid comes up. She too is wearing a costume of a nadder. She glares at the heir who looks away. She starts talking to the others. They notice her behavior but don't question it as Hiccup looks over at Toothless.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** ** _Well, I'm not surprised that she hates me._** **"**

"I don't hate you, just angry."

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Neither am I._** **"**

 **Hiccup sighs. The others look at him but he shakes his head.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _I'm going to go and get some rest. I'm too tired right now._ **"**

 **Astrid sneers at his back.**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Too tired from training that dragon?_ **"**

 **Hiccup stops dead in his tracks as the teens seem to be interested about it.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Just stop. You need to learn how to know the details before you accuse someone._ **"**

 **This makes all of them more curious, but stop as he continues on his way. Toothless glares at the blonde and growls before following his rider.**

"Ha! Toothless really doesn't like you."

His face was introduced to fist and floor.

 **EXT. HADDOCK HOUSE-NIGHT**  
 **There was a lot of muttering following him. Each step he will appear even more shaken before putting a hand on Toothless head to comfort him. At the door, he scans the woods searching for something.**

This caused everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ toshiver.

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** ** _Let's get inside. Hopefully, it won't be able to get to us._** **"**

 **Toothless nods and follows him. Once inside, Hiccup sighs.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Mortuus really needs to leave me be. I mean, years upon years of terrorizing me? Doesn't that get old?_ **"**

 **Toothless shrugs.**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Doesn't what get old?_ **"**

 **The two jump and spin around to see Stoick and Gobber sitting at the fire. Hiccup looks at Toothless who shakes his head.**

"Why do I feel like there's going to be an argument?"

"Viggo, if you were here the last time, you'd understand."

Hiccup turned away before the man could say anything.

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Nothing Dad._ **"**

 **Gobber**  
 **"** _Who's Mortuus?_ **"**

 **Hiccup shakes his head.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _No one Gobber._ **"**

 **They look at him with a "we're not buying it" face.**

 **Toothless shakes his head as Hiccup shrugs helplessly. The two adults watch in confusion and wonder. Hiccup sighs and shakes his head.**

"Wow, you really can understand them well."

Hiccup shrugged.

Viggo and Ryker shared a conspiring look.

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Do you remember all those years that I saw a dragon on S-Hallows Eve?_ **"**

"You were about to let Samhain slip weren't you?"

Cue glare from angry hybrid.

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _I was hoping you'd stop with this, Hiccup. It's not real._ **"**

"Oh, but it is," murmured Hiccup.

 **Toothless nods his head vigorously agreeing with Hiccup.**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Hiccup, please just stop. You're old enough and smart enough to know what's real and what's not. Now, drop the matter. I'll be in the village._ **"**

"Well, nothing changes."

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _But I'm telling the truth._ **"**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Hiccup, enough. There is no dragon after you. You made peace with them._ **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Not with all of them._ **"**

"That is true. There are some that still try to kill him."

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Hiccup, you've kept this up since you were six, this has gone on long enough. Stop it._ **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Listen to me, Dad!_ **"**

 **Hiccup looks stressed and worn out.**

 _Wow, this is showing many sides of Hiccup, I've never seen,_ thought Viggo. He came up with an idea. Once, he is sent back to his time, he will move onto the plan.

 **An argument is brewing between the two as Gobber watches from the sidelines.**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Enough Hiccup! How does this not get old for you? The same dragon for years and every single time you 'see' it, it's not there. I'm done with this._ **"**

No comment. Hiccup was too busy trying to keep Toothless from killing Stoick.

 **Hiccup growls, but covers it up with a cough. He takes out his sketchbook and flips to a page.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Then how would you explain this? Dad, I have loads of drawings about that dragon! How would you explain it?_ **"**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _You made it up son! I love you, I really do, but you need to stop with this!_ **"**

"I'm not _that_ talented _._ I have to see something to draw it."

 **Gobber takes the sketch and looks at it. Toothless growls threateningly at Stoick every time he raises his voice.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _But Dad, it appeared again and Astrid saw it. Now, she's angry with me thinking that I'm keeping it a secret as I 'train' it. I'm not. I swear I'm not! That dragon, it's not normal!_ **"**

"You got that right," said Heather. Many people jumped forgetting that she was there. Dam, she was quiet.

 **Stoick sighs.**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Hiccup, until I get evidence of this dragon other than a sketch and some assumptions, I can't do much about it._ **"**

"Maybe believing your child could, I don't know, keep him safe," said Heather.

 **Hiccup groans and glares at his father.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Ask Gothi. She_ knows _!_ **"**

"She does and has always," muttered Hiccup.

 **No response.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _When have I ever LIED?!_ **"**

"Exactly!" Hiccup throws his hands out. " _Exactly_. Thank _you_!"

 **Stoick and the other two flinch at the boy's anger as he stomps off into the woods, leaving Toothless behind. He stares at his rider's fading figure before turning to the chief with a glare.**

"Well, you're screwed," said Daggur.

"Eh, wouldn't be the first time I've come face to face."

 **Gobber**  
 **"** _Ye know Stoick, the lad has never lied. Why would he lie about this? We used to think it was for attention, but now we know that he hates being the center of attention. What would he gain from this?_ **"**

"Exactly. What would I gain?"

No response.

 **With that he hobbles out of the house. The dragon sighs and curls in the corner. Stoick looks back at the sketch.**

 **EXT. WOODS**  
 **Hiccup is walking by himself in the woods. He seems to be muttering something. There is no one with him which would be a rare sight to anyone when usually Toothless or another dragon or person is with him.**

"I have a horrible feeling," muttered Valka. She watched with anticipation as she watched her son walk through the woods.

"Mom, I'll be fine." _I hope._

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Why can't Dad see that I wouldn't make something up like this? What would I even gain other than attention? He_ knows _that I despise it, so why?_ **"**

"I'm sorry son."

"It's fine Dad."

Stoick wanted to argue but Hiccup is stubborn and the argument would go nowhere, so he kept his mouth shut.

 **Hiccup abruptly stops. His eyes scan the woods as his ears pick up on sounds. He is about to turn and leave when something pounces on him.**

Someone screams as others yell, "Hiccup!"

 **Looking up, he finds Mortuus on top of him. He grins and shows his sharp, jagged, pearl white teeth. Hiccup shuts his eyes.**

 ** _"Good,"_** muttered the dragons.

Toothless whimpered and rubbed his head against Hiccup's leg.

 **Mortuus**  
 **"** ** _Come now, Riegan. You know you want to look me in the eyes, don't you?_** **"**

 ** _"Don't answer!"_**

 ** _"Toothless, I'll be fine. You'll save me."_**

Toothless gave a nod but it didn't stop the worry.

 **Hiccup doesn't answer as he struggles under the weight of the beast. Mortuus isn't happy and bites the boy's shoulder causing his eyes to fly open.**

 ** _"No!/_** no!"

Hiccup rubbed his shoulder wincing. "I am _so_ not looking forward to that."

 **Mortuus takes this advantage holds the boy's stare.**

Daggur looked over at Hiccup. "You have the worst luck."

Hiccup nodded.

 **Hiccup's face is lack of blood as he starts to shake and thrash and scream in terror.**

Stoick gripped his chair as some Vikings turned away not wanting to see this. The screaming made them want to rip their ears off and the sight made them want to gouge out their eyes.

 **He is full of fear which fills the dragon's hunger. Blood is slowly seeping out of the boy's wound, but with the thrashing, it's getting worse. The dragon's white claws dig into the boy's chest drawing a lot more crimson liquid. Hiccup let's out another painful and fearful scream.**

The dragons cowered. They didn't like the boy this way. They felt horrible that they couldn't help.

 **HADDOCK HOUSE**  
 **Toothless shoots awake startling Stoick. Upon noticing his face, he frowns. Toothless nods at the door. The chief getting the message opens it and the dragon rushes off. This act confused him before realization dawned.**

"Good," muttered Valka.

"See? Toothless will get there in time."

"You have too much trust in that beast," commented Alvin.

The dragons growled.

"This _'beast'_ is the reason why I'm still alive. So if I were you, I'd be quiet." Hiccup glared.

Alvin huffed and rolled his eyes.

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Hiccup_ ** _._** **"**

 **He rushes off tailing the dragon. The teens watch this and walk up to them.**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Riegan! He's in trouble! Mortuus has him._** **"**

"Wow, how did he know?"

"He's smart enough to put two and two together."

 **The teens can see the frantic look on Toothless's face.**

 **Tuffnut**  
 **"** _What's wrong with T?_ **"**

 **Fishlegs**  
 **"** _Where's Hiccup?_ **"**

 **That one question is enough to send the teens to mount their dragons and they head off.**

"Yay, I'm loved," said Hiccup.

 **EXT. WOODS**  
 **Hiccup is bloodied and barely alive as more blood pools around him. The Ash-Winder licks the boy's cold pale cheek.**

Toothless growled menacingly. **_"He DARES lick Riegan! I shall kill him!"_**

"Toothless don't. I don't care, just not yet."

"What did he say?" Heather asked.

"He promised death to Mortuus."

Heather nodded. "Remind me not to get on his bad side."

 **Mortuus**  
 **"** ** _Your fear and blood taste quite amazing. Too bad this is where our fun e–_** **"**

 **A plasma blast knocks him off the boy.**

 ** _"Take that!"_**

 ** _"Toothless no."_**

 ** _"Toothless yes."_** Toothless gave a smug smirk making Hiccup laugh and rub his head.

 ** _"You're so weird."_**

 ** _"Yeah, yeah, but you love me."_**

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 **The humans especially Stoick are frozen in shock. Stoick remembers the sketch that Hiccup made.**

 **Stoick (whisper)**  
 **"** _That's the dragon._ **"**

"Ha! I told you!"

"You're dying."

"Pfft, I-" Hiccup looked at the screen. "True."

"You really are insane," said Alvin.

"I'd _love_ to insult you, but it goes beyond your intelligence."

Alvin grumbled a few inappropriate words.

 **The teens hear this and look at him questionably. Hookfang bucks Snotlout before rushing over to the wounded dragon trainer.**

"Hey, Hookfang!" He turned to Hiccup. "This is all your fault."

"M-my fault? What? It's not like I can control every dragon. They just choose to."

Snotlout glared. "Whatever."

 **This brings everyone out of their stupor and they help the boy. Stormfly and Hookfang help Toothless.**

 **When the dragon gets the fact that it's a losing battle it says:**

 **Mortuus**  
 **"** ** _There will be a day when his fears come to reality and he will regret ever defying me!_** **"**

"Defying you? When did I ever defy you?"

"You know he won't answer, right?"

Hiccup sighed and stayed silent. "I know."

 **With that the dragon is gone. Stoick takes his son's limp form, but Snotlout takes him from his uncle.**

 **Snotlout**  
 **"** _It'd be best if I take him on Hookfang._ **"**

 **Reluctantly, Stoick agrees.**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Oh, son. This is all my I'm so sorry._ **"**

 **Toothless nudges the man then proceeds to shake his head telling him it is not his fault.**

"Thank you Toothless," said Stoick.

Toothless nodded.

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _Thank you. If it wasn't for you, my son would be dead._ **"**

 **Toothless purrs and nods. They leave for the village.**

The audience watched in silence. They didn't know if the heir would be okay or not.

 **EXT. GOTHI'S HUT.**  
 **Toothless is pacing as the dragons watch him. The teens are worried about their friend that they are quiet.**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Ugh! I can't take it anymore! What's going to happen to Riegan?_** **"**

"Don't worry Toothless, I'll be fine. You got there in time."

This didn't stop Toothless from worrying.

 **Hookfang** ****  
 **"** ** _Calm down, Toothless. After what happened with that Ash-Winder, it could be a while until they tell us. Let's just hope that he isn't traumatized or then it'd be tough._** **"**

"Let's just hope to the gods that Hiccup will be fine and nothing like that happens."

 **Stoick comes out of the hut.**

 **Stoick**  
 **"** _He'll be fine. Just don't do anything too drastic. Hiccup is a bit unstable. Whatever that dragon did made Hiccup a bit jittery_. **"**

 **They nod and walk in. Hiccup has his back against the wall. His eyes are clouded over with a small fear, which is slowly fading away. Once he sees Toothless and the dragons, it completely vanishes.**

"Wow," whispered Gobber, "the dragons really do good for the boy."

Stoick nodded.

 **Toothless licks his cheek and gives him a smile.**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Hiccup, I am so sorry_. **"**

"It's fine."

"But-"

"I said, it's fine."

 ** _"Way too forgiving for your own good."_**

 **Hiccup looks between the two.**

 **Toothless**  
 **"** ** _Stoick told them about Mortuus. About how the reason you despise Samhain is because of that sorry excuse of a dragon._** **"**

 **Hiccup nods while gazing at his hands.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _The Ash-Winder is a mystery class dragon that shows one's greatest fear when they look into the eyes of their victim._ **"**

"We need to write this down," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup nodded.

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _What did it show you?_ **"**

 **He looks up and shakes his head.**

 **Ruffnut**  
 **"** _Hiccup, you don't have to tell us if you're not ready._ **"**

Hiccup smiled.

 **The** **** **gang nod in agreement. He smiles and nods. Taking a breath, he points to the door and lays back down going to sleep. They respectively leave after giving the boy one last glance.**

"I'm sorry, but it's best if I don't tell you."

They nodded. "It's fine."

 **EXT. VLLAGE–DAYS LATER NOON**  
 **Hiccup is walking in the village with the help of Toothless. He rolled his eyes and nudged Toothless who retorts with a nudge to the side.**

 **Astrid**  
 **"** _Hey Hiccup. How are you doing?_ **"**

 **Hiccup**  
 **"** _Hi. I'm good. Thanks for asking._ **"**

 **Fishlegs**  
 **"** _Hiccup! Can you help me fill out the chapter on the Ash-Winder?_ **"**

 **Hiccup nods.**

 **The scene cuts to Hiccup and Fishlegs talking and laughing at something Hiccup says.**

"Hiccup's hilarious."

"I know I am."

"Only you'd understand the joke."

"Maybe if you grow a few brain cells it'll help."

 **Hiccup(v.o)**  
 **"** _I've learned that fear can be helpful yet be harmful. I just need to have hope for the better and I know, I have friends and a dad who loves me for me. Those dark days_ _ahead may be unknown_ _._ **"**

The audience, except the few, smiled. Viggo just needed to find this dragon and force it to help him.

 **The riders smile at Hiccup who nods back with a huge grin.**

 **Hiccup(v.o)**  
 **"** _But that doesn't mean I won't have people there with me every step of the way._ **"**

 **Fade to white.**

"There y'all have it. Hallows Eve special." Nightwolf grinned.

"I despised it."

"Yeah, I know you would but hey, at least it won't be terrorizing you."

"True."

 _For long,_ thought Viggo.

* * *

 **Okay so sorry if it wasn't good and for the lack of reactions. I will probably go back and add some, but this is what you'll get for now. Have a safe Halloween.**


	8. Guys

So guys I'm so sorry for leaving without a word but my inspiration had died and all. But I am working on the next chapter. Please be a little more patient and remember I have a life. If i don't update it has to mean that school and life is getting in  
the way. Please understand this.

Like I said. I'm working on the next chapter. At the moment, the script I found doesn't have the actions so I have to write it out. So I'm in the middle of doing that. Then have to go through it and stylize the texts then do the reactions. I have no idea  
when it'll be out but I have a feeling either this month or the beginning of the next. Thank you for your patience.

~Nightmare-wolf22


	9. Break

Hiccup was talking to the dragons as Nightwolf and Siren had a conversation. The black haired girl looked frustrated and sighed. She turned to the audience and announced, So we're just going to take a break, I can't get the next episode to play. So just enjoy yourselves and I'll try my best to get it to work." She disappeared with a growl and scream, scaring a few people.

"Sorry about Nightwolf, she's been overworking herself and promised to get this episode to work with no luck," explained Siren. "So let's just eat and do our own things."

The teens kept asking Hiccup about the Ash-Winder. He seemed extremely rigid and frightened slightly. He hid it behind a calm and collected facade but Viggo and Daggur could see past it. Toothless growled at them to shut up and wrapped his wings around the boy.

Ruffnut was able to understand completely why he did that. "Hiccup," she said, her eyes on angered green ones. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't be insensitive to this. Let's talk about something else."

Hiccup peeked out of his wings and stared into her eyes as of searching for something. When he seemed to have found it, he came out from Toothless' wings. He smiled and nodded, forming a flower with his fire and blowing on it. It froze over, keeping its color. What was cool was how it changed colors. Purple. Green. Red. Orange. Yellow. Any type of color one could think of, it was that. He handed it to the female twin. "Thank you Ruff," he said.

"You're welcome," she said, taking the flower and was surprised by how it felt. It wasn't cold or hot. It was just warm. "So cool."

Hiccup beamed at her. "Thanks. I just figured out I could do it. Kind of glad that I can."

Astrid looked on with anger at the two, but no one noticed except for Toothless.

 ** _"Astrid is jealous,"_** he said in a singsong tone. He watched as Hiccup glanced at the blonde shield maiden who just looked away. **_"Told you."_**

" ** _Eh, she can be jealous all she wants. I don't care,"_** he said, shrugging. He picked at his sleeves, glancing at the dragons and then away from them. They still needed to have a talk with him about that.

* * *

Viggo was talking to his brother, muttering plans to him and keeping his eye on the boy. He was thinking of how to capture both Hiccup and the Ash-Winder. He would not let Hiccup win no matter what it had to come down to.

Viggo glanced at the boy right when he made the flower. He wondered about his abilities and hoped to uncover them soon. He smirked to himself as he thought of plans to win against the boy. He watched him interact. He would exploit his weaknesses.

Hiccup. That boy was getting on his last nerve. How dare he think he could ever beat _him_ , the greatest dragon trapper in all of the Archipelago? He was in for a huge surprise. No one was going to defy him and get away with it. Certainly not that boy.

* * *

The others were talking and doing their regular thing. Alvis and the outcasts were coming up with plans for nothing and everything while throwing dirty looks to the Berkians and mainly Stoick, who all returned it with the same amount of hatred.

Siren sighed softly, hoping for her friend to get out of her slump. She got distracted easily and then beat herself up over the smallest of things. She knew she was trying to make people happy but sometimes she spread herself too thin.

The redhead watched the occupants before deeming that they'd be okay without supervision and went to go find her demon friend. She found her curled up in a corner with her wings wrapped around herself and seemed to be staring at nothing. "Night?" She whispered, kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine," she replied. "It sucks. I try and try but no matter how much I _work_ , it's for _nothing_. I don't even think anyone is interested anymore just from how long it's taking me to do this. Maybe I should just stop while I'm ahead."

Siren stared at her friend with a worried gaze, wondering if this was how she felt all the while. She held her friend even though she didn't cry. She never cried and it was rare to ever see her cry nowadays.

 **So here's a break chapter. The way I made Nightwolf is how I feel at the moment. I don't know what I'm going to do and I'm just so exhausted. I'll try to work harder. I apologize for always disappointing you guys. I really hope I can continue with this story. It's actually amazing to me that is. And I hope I can do something with it. I love this story and where it's going. For the time you guys wait, and if you guys enjoy modern Httyd, I have a story called "the Stars Always Shine" hope you all enjoy it. Also, I may go back and revise all of my watching the movie stories. I'll have the time to do so since I will be at Mexico with no wifi. Hopefully by the time I'm at my Sister's apartment in Waco, I'll be able to upload chapters.**


End file.
